Digimon oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for Digimon, rated M for a reason, read at your own risk
1. A friendly get together

A friendly get together

Tai swallowed thickly as he reclined back on Mimi's couch, trying his best to focus solely on the TV screen and not the fact that Mimi had her full firm ass pressed against his groin seemingly either unaware or uncaring about what it was doing to him

When Mimi had invited him over for a night of bad movies along with Izzy Tai had jumped at the chance since it had been a good couple of weeks since he had seen them, his soccer practice and upcoming governmental studies keeping him too busy to socialize so a night with Izzy and Mimi was something he truly appreciated but at that moment as the freshly dyed pink haired girl shifted to get comfortable as she laid out on the couch across his and Izzy's laps dressed in nothing but a pair of Izzy's boxer shorts and a loose vest that left nothing to the imagination as well as making it obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra

"So….good movie huh?" Tai commented clearing his throat as Mimi shifted again rubbing her ass hard against his groin making him use every bit of willpower to not pop a boner

"Yeah I guess" Izzy replied as he leisurely stroked Mimi's hair, although the pair were more friends with benefits than an actual couple it didn't stop him from doing borderline romantic things for her, their 'relationship' having started three months earlier when Mimi had had one too many drinks and had decided to take her teasing of Izzy to another level only to find that he was amazing in bed

"Ooh! This is the best part!" Mimi smiled as she nuzzled her head to Izzy's groin harder drawing Tai's attention back to the screen, little did Tai know was that Mimi knew exactly what she was doing to even able to feel the beginnings of his hard on against her bubble ass sending a jolt of excitement through her making her subtly bite her lip

Looking back to the screen Tai's eyes went wide as he realized what Mimi meant by the scene being her favourite part, a threesome sex scene in which the main female character messes around with two of her male friends during a sleepover _"ok Tai keep cool, nice clean thoughts, one wrong move and I'll get a foot up my ass after Mimi gets something else up her ass"_ Tai tried to compose himself only for Mimi to start squirming against him and Izzy

"I love this scene, it makes me so hot" Mimi sighed before making Tai's heart near jump straight out of his chest as she raised her hips to push down the boxers she was wearing sliding them down her long smooth legs before kicking them across the room leaving her naked from the waist down, her pristine shaven little cunt completely bare to him as she then started to rub herself right in front of him

Staring in utter shock Tai watched as Mimi then rolled over showing off her full round behind as she used her free hand to deftly undo Izzy's pants "what the hell's going on?!" Tai whispered sharply shuddering as he felt Mimi's arousal seeping through his pants

"Mimi's been asking for a threesome and we thought you'd be cool with it" Izzy explained as Mimi fished out his erection beginning to lace his thick length with heated licks "if you're not ok with this you can go and we'll never speak of it again"

Watching in shocked awe as Mimi then began to hungrily suck on Izzy's fat eight incher Tai then lowered his gaze to her fat ass and tight little dripping slit, it would have been a total lie if he stated that he hadn't thought of Mimi in such a way, having had multiple dirty dreams about the pink haired girl as well as discussing with Sora the idea of convincing her to join in a couple of times during their weekly hook ups

As if impatient for his answer Mimi shook her ass hard making it ripple and clap destroying what little self-control Tai had left in him, moving behind her to sit on the couches arm chair Tai hurriedly undid his pants as Mimi shook her ass again, her cunt practically shining with arousal as Tai released his now aching erection guiding the head to Mimi's soaking slit "god Mimi you're so wet" he groaned before gasping sharply as he pushed the first couple of inches of his cock into her "oh my god that's tight!"

Moaning loudly around Izzy's dick as Tai pushed the rest of his into her aching pussy Mimi pushed herself up to pull at her vest, baring her tits as Izzy helped her remove it moving to sit on the arm rest to give the pink haired girl a more comfortable position to suck him off "oh fuck that's the stuff, you're so big Tai!" she keened before stuffing her mouth full of Izzy's cock again bobbing her head wildly as he took a handful of her hair

Mesmerized by how Mimi's ass bounced and jiggled as she expertly popped her hips to move her cunt along his length Tai couldn't resist giving her a hard solid spank making her yelp and moan around Izzy's girth _"fuck where did she learn to do this? Those yoga lessons she's been taking with Sora and Jolei have really been paying off"_ he groaned internally as Mimi slammed her cunt all the way down his thick eight incher before starting to grind her groin against his sending shudders of ecstasy along his spine

As Mimi's cunt began to ripple and tighten around his shaft showing that she was getting close to orgasm Tai shifted so that he was resting on his knees, taking hold of her waist he then started to thrust into her hard making her fat ass clap against his groin loudly making her cry out around Izzy's girth as his sudden movement sent over the edge into climax

"Oh god Mimi!" Izzy cried out as the vibrations of Mimi's shrill moans sent him over the edge with her, grabbing hold of her head and holding it down as he unloaded down her throat to which she swallowed his release with total ease showing her skill in the act, halfway through his climax though Mimi then pulled away pushing herself up on her elbows to let her fuck buddy finish all over her face

"Damn that's hot" Tai panted before gritting his teeth as his balls tightened and his cock throbbed "gonna cum"

Before he could pull out though Mimi reached back to grab his waist with one hand pulling him back into her "cum inside me, I want to feel you cum" the pink haired girl panted lustfully licking her teeth as she looked back at Tai using her free hand to smoothly stroke Izzy's cock to keep him erect

Surprised by her actions Tai didn't have time to question it though as he swiftly reached his limit, slamming balls deep into Mimi's eager pussy letting out a long low groan of pleasure as he came hard inside of her "yessss, Tai it's so hot! I love your cum!" she cried bucking back hard against Tai's groin whilst her insides were plastered with his hot sticky seed

When Tai's release finally ended he sat back on the arm rest panting heavily as his cock slowly slid out of Mimi's cunt making her moan and bite her lip at the sensation of it before she slid off of the couch to stand up "let's take this to the bedroom, there's a lot more room on the bed than on the couch" she purred before turning around to saunter off towards the bedroom, shaking her ass as she did so whilst Tai's cum slowly leaked down her inner thighs prompting the two guys to exchange a wordless agreement before quickly following her

Minutes later the sounds of Mimi's cries of pleasure echoed from the bedroom, Izzy's cock buried deep up her ass as she bounced on it whilst Tai made use of her tight little cunt again "oh god! Oh god yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Oh god you're both so big!" she cried as she orgasmed hard again, her tits bouncing wildly as Tai held her with one hand on her waist and the other on her throat squeezing it ever so slightly remembering how she had once mentioned having a slight breath play fetish

As Izzy thrust up into her ass harder Mimi placed a hand on top of Tai's pressing down on it to encourage her to choke her harder, her eyes rolling back as he obliged cutting off her breathing for a few moments before he relaxed his fingers "fuck you're a dirty girl" Tai groaned at how much tighter she got when he squeezed her throat "you like that don't you?"

"Yes….yes I love it! Izzy chokes me all the time!" the pink haired girl panted back before Izzy proved that fact by reaching over to the bed side table picking up the silk tie that laid folded upon it, tying it softly around Mimi's throat, tight enough for her to feel it but nowhere near enough to throttle her to which her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue hung out in a blatant ahego tightening even harder around both cocks

As Mimi orgasmed again barely a moment after her second one ended Izzy soon followed her yet again, driving his cock balls deep into her tight ass as he unloaded whilst Tai followed quickly afterwards cumming hard in her cunt again prompting all three teens to collapse in a sweaty heap on the bed, Mimi perfectly sandwiched between Tai and Izzy making her feel the closest to heaven she had even felt

Letting out a whimper as Tai then slowly pulled out of her Mimi then quickly wrapped her arms around him pulling him back to her "no…stay….put it back in…" she pleaded letting out a soft sigh as he complied, easing back into her as she stroked his hair "stay the night…I want more…" she implored smiling as Tai once again obliged her nodding with a slight mumble of agreement, Izzy providing the same answer before she could ask him the same question prompting her to nuzzle her head back into the crook of his neck as the trio rested to get their strength back

After that night weekly bad movie night became a regular thing between the trio, sometimes with Mimi inviting other friends along as well but each night always ended the same

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. After hours

After hours

Sighing as she set down a heavy potted fern by her mother's flower shop window Sora stood up with a stretch working out the kinks in her back she had gotten from carrying the plant "ok, just a few more to go and everything will be ready for opening time tomorrow" she smiled as she checked the time, since her mother had taken ill earlier that day Sora had offered to take over the shop for the rest of the day and get it ready for the next day thankfully with T.K. and Kari offering to help her with it

"Hey Sora! Where do you want these?" she heard T.K. ask turning around to find him standing near the register with his arms full of small potted flowers

"Just arrange them on the counter" Sora replied finding her eyes lingering on T.K. for longer than she had intended to _"damn T.K. grew up nice, Kari's one lucky girl to have that in her bed every night"_ she commented mentally as her eyes scanned along the blonds lithe but tight body and when he turned back around she found herself wondering just how much his pants were packing

Shaking the thoughts out of her head Sora stepped forward to fix one of the plants that T.K. had arranged wrong on the counter when her foot caught on a loose floorboard, crying out as she fell Sora reached out to grab the nearest thing to her to try and stop her fall but unfortunately what she grabbed went down with her making her hit the floor hard

"Ow! Damn it!" she cursed as pain shot through her elbows and knees, pain that was quickly forgotten though as she realized what she had grabbed was T.K.'s pants, his underwear included "oooh shit" she gasped as her eyes trailed out and widened as they settled on the blonds flaccid dick, the manhood easily being five inches long and an inch thick unaroused making her mind go to all the wrong places imagining just how big he was when he was hard

A few seconds passed as the pair stared at each other in shock before finally moving, T.K. hurriedly pulling his pants back up whilst Sora quickly stood back up "sorry…..that never happened ok?" Sora apologized clearing her throat as she tried to hide her blush

"Agreed" T.K. replied as he did his belt up "I'm gonna….just gonna be over here…"

"Ok" Sora replied blushing even harder as T.K. walked away awkwardly heading off towards the backroom to compose herself "holy fuck how does Kari even walk?" she gasped fanning herself with her hand now that she was safely out of ear shot of T.K.

"What do you mean how do I walk?" Sora then heard Kari asked realizing that the younger girl was right in front of her setting up boxes of plant food

"Nothing! It's…it's nothing" Sora replied to which Kari stared at her for a moment with a raised eyebrow before shrugging it off to get back to work _"don't ask her, don't ask her, don't ask her"_ Sora repeated in a frantic mantra in her head trying to stop her mouth "Kari, just….just how big is T.K.?" _"DAMN IT!"_

Turning back to Sora tilting her head as she noticed the blush on her cheeks Kari raised her eyebrow again "what do you mean by how big? He's a little taller than you"

"You know….big….down there…" Sora replied feeling like an utter child in front of Kari, it wasn't as if she was sexually naïve but she was still in total shock from what had happened minutes earlier having never thought of T.K. in such a way

"Oh this again" Kari sighed with a slight shake of her head "well this is what I get for having a hung boyfriend I guess"

"What do you mean by 'this again'?" Sora asked confused by how nonchalant Kari was being about it

"Mimi once caught T. the shower once and could resist asking me how big he is either"

"Oh….so how big is he?"

"Last time I measured he was ten and a half inches long and three thick" the younger girl replied smirking as Sora's eyes went wide "let me guess, Tai isn't that big?"

"No he's….how can you even take that size?!" Sora gasped as her mind was filled with images of Kari stretched out on T.K.'s huge shaft

"To be honest I was worried I wouldn't be able to take it when we first had sex but it was surprisingly easy, what really shocked me was when Mimi managed to take him all up her ass"

"WHAT?!" Sora shrieked as her mind went crazy at the mental images "you…T.K and Mimi?!"

"Yup, that was certainly a night I won't be forgetting for a long time" Kari tittered smiling somewhat wistfully as she let her mind wander to that night before realizing that Sora was still staring at her in shock "what? T.K. and I aren't little kids anymore, we know how to have a good time, you can't act prudish either, Mimi's told me how wild you can get in the bedroom" she smirked sticking her tongue out at the older girl

Rubbing the back of her head Sora could only nod in agreement, she did have the tendency to be a bit of a freak in the sheets which Tai, Joe and even Davis had personally bore witness to on more than one occasion "yeah I guess so, I can't really call myself prudish" the older girl laughed lightly happy to finally be able to relax

"If you want I can help you see T.K.'s dick at full size"

"…..come again?"

"Come on, I know you're thinking about it and I have to admit I think you're sexy as hell, also by what I keep hearing from big brother's room you're amazing in bed" Kari then purred stepping forward and reaching around to take hold of Sora's round firm ass "and personally I would love to see T.K.'s cock going up this fat ass"

Gasping at how forward the younger girl was Sora couldn't help but melt in her hands as Kari took her lack of complaint as her agreeing to a threesome calling out for T.K. to come help them with something "you won't regret this" she purred in the older girls ear before leaning in to kiss her deeply, one hand remaining on Sora's ass squeezing it firmly whilst the other slid under her shirt and bra to squeeze one of her perky breasts

Upon entering the backroom to see what Kari needed T.K. couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his girlfriend slowly beginning to strip Sora, her lips tracing the older girls throat as she pushed her shirt up and undid her bra baring her chest "want me to give you two some privacy?"

"Get your ass in here and drop your pants" Kari purred back as she pulled up Sora's top fully, the older girl raising her arms to allowing her clothing to be removed before reaching back to fully unclasp her bra to toss it aside rolling her head back as Kari leaned down to kiss and lick at her chest

Sora couldn't believe that she was going through with this, whilst she did have the occasional thought as to what T.K. and Kari got up to behind closed doors she had no idea that she would ever have the chance to experience it first-hand beginning to drool as T.K. undid his pants freeing his thickening erection "oh my god" she gasped as she realized that Kari wasn't at all lying about her boyfriend's size "you're fucking huge!"

"And you're going to deep throat it" Kari smiled dirtily as she pulled her own top off over her head letting her breasts bounce free, dropping down to her knees along with Sora gently taking hold of the older girls head from behind "I have to warn you though, you're going to gag like crazy" she tittered before moving her hands forward to hook Sora's mouth open wider

Nodding as best she could Sora stuck her tongue out as far as she could go showing that she was ready for it as T.K. stood in front of her, his musk making her mind go momentarily blank as she stuck her tongue out to lap at his cock slit sending a violently shudder down her spine at the overwhelming taste _"oh god he tastes so manly! How can he…"_ she thought before she was mentally cut off when she gagged hard as T.K. pushed his entire length into her mouth and throat in one go

"Fuck that's hot" Kari purred as she watched Sora's throat bulge out around her boyfriend's length, the older girl twitching and shaking as she gagged around T.K. fat girth, her eyes streaming as she clutched at his waist for support

" _I can do this….just breathe through my nose….oh god he's so fucking big!"_ Sora tried to encouraged herself as Kari pressed down on her head to prevent her from pulling away too quickly, her arousal soaking her inner thighs and even creating a small puddle on the floor as Kari moved a hand from her hand down to fondle her breasts

"Fuck….she's so good…." T.K. panted as Sora slowly adjusted to his size beginning to bob her head as much as Kari would allow her, her tongue working every inch it could reach as she moved one hand down to cradle his balls

Happy with how well Sora was taking her boyfriend's dick now Kari fully released her head to allow her to suck the entirety of T.K.'s length at her own pace, with her hands now free Kari kicked off her shoes and slid her shorts and panties down her legs leaving her in just her arm length gloves as she dropped down to her hands and knees, moving Sora's hand away to lick and suck on T.K.'s balls as the older girl bobbed her head faster making her breasts bounce

With both girls working him now T.K. couldn't last much longer, barely holding out for a minute before he grabbed Sora's head and forced it all the way down climaxing straight down her tight wet windpipe, making the older girls retch harshly as she struggled to keep his entire load in her mouth, her cheeks swelling as she pursed her lips as tight as she could

"Hey! Don't hog it all!" Kari pouted as T.K. released Sora's head letting her pull back, the older girl pressing her lips tight to prevent his cum from running out of her mouth as she struggled to swallow it all, with a few hard gulps though she managed to work most of his seed down her throat before Kari kissed her hard, working her tongue into her mouth to get her share of his seed

The quick deep kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session, Kari's and Sora's tongues wrestling messily as the younger girl cupped Sora's cunt pushing two fingers inside of her tight slit making the older girl moan heatedly into her mouth "mmmm you're so fucking wet, nice and ready" Kari breathed fingering Sora harder before pulling her fingers out and moving behind the older girl again, wrapping her arms around her and reclining back pulling Sora with her as she spread her legs eagerly to take T.K.'s cock

"T.K, please…..fuck me….I need that huge cock in me…." Sora pleaded biting her lip with a shrill moan as Kari started kissing her neck whilst T.K. pressed his broad cock her to her dripping cunt "pleasepleasepleasepleaseYES!" she then shrieked as T.K. pushed into her in one strong smooth thrust burying his entire length inside of her "oh fuck you're so fucking big!"

"So tight" T.K. panted back grabbing one of Sora's tits squeezing it hard as he used his other hand to grip her waist, thrusting hard and deep into her setting off the older girls orgasm near immediately making her squirm and writhe between him and Kari in total ecstasy

"Damn T.K. if you fuck her any better she'll be begging for your dick every hour of the day" Kari tittered as Sora's eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue hung out of her panting mouth "she looks so hot like this" she purred groping Sora's free breast whilst reaching down with her other hand to rub her clit making the older girls mind explode with pleasure and her face contort into a full ahego

Reaching down to grip Sora's legs spreading them wider T.K. grit his teeth as she just kept getting tighter around him through her orgasm "she's so tight" he groaned as he thrust into her harder and harder making her toes curl

"Fill her with cum, you know she wants it" Kari encouraged him as his thrusts got faster and more erratic "fill this bitch up!"

And fill her up he did, with one more deep thrust T.K. buried himself balls deep in Sora's hot wet cunt climaxing hard, flooding her womb and pussy within seconds making her mind go completely blank with another punishing orgasm, the older girl completely blacking out as she felt T.K.'s seed overflow her pussy as he pulled out to finish on her chest and stomach

After a few minutes Sora slowly came back to her senses to find Kari now bent over a nearby counter as T.K. fucked her from behind, the younger girls screams of pleasure echoing through the room as her boyfriend pulled her head back by her hair, her perky tits bouncing wildly as she tried her best to buck back against his hard thrusts "yes T.K. right there! I'm cumming again!" she cried as she climaxed again as T.K. blew another load inside of her, their conjoined releases running freely down her inner thighs as T.K.'s pace never wavered for a second

Content with just watching for now as she had yet to regain the strength in her legs Sora licked her lips hungrily as she watched T.K.'s cum run freely down Kari's thighs _"the moment I can get that boy alone I'm going to ride that cock until he can't walk"_ she mentally promised herself _"I should close up shop tomorrow for mom anyway, I have better make sure T.K.'s free as well"_

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Infernal distraction

Infernal distraction

The computer mouse shook in Izzy's hand as he tried his best to focus on his work on screen, the document he had opened having remained unchanged for the last fifteen minutes as all he could think about was what was happening between his legs and the brunette that knelt beneath his desk "Mimi…I need to work…" he grunted as her tongue worked tight circles around his cock head sending shudders up his spine

"Don't be such a nerd" Mimi tittered back before moaning as she took his cock deep into her mouth and throat, her bare breasts pressing against his thighs as she deep throated his length humming loud around it as her tongue worked every inch it could reach, holding herself down for a few moments before pulling back for air "god I love this fucking fat cock!"

Gritting his teeth Izzy rolled his head back as Mimi then moved lower, balancing herself on her hands and knees as she worked his balls into her mouth with her tongue, latching her lips around them and sucking hard whilst his cock rested against her face, the brunette tittering around his balls as she looked up to take in his pleasured expression, the look on his face alone summing up why she adored doing this to him

Pulling his pants down his legs fully Mimi then let his balls fall from her mouth before starting to lovingly nuzzle her face all over his groin, proving that despite her prim and proper appearance most of the time she knew how to get down and dirty when it came to sex, moaning with lust and adoration as she rubbed her cheek against her friend's cock before starting to take long loving licks along his length thoroughly coating it in her saliva loving how it throbbed against her tongue

"Mimi…you're going to make me cum…." Izzy groaned arching his back as Mimi's tongue teased the underside of his cock head

"That is the idea nerd" Mimi giggled back sealing her lips around the underside of his cock to gently caress him with them, her hand cupping under his cock head to catch his precum so that he wouldn't ruin his shirt whilst her other hand fondled his balls coaxing him closer and closer to climax

Taking his cock back into her mouth Mimi sucked hard sending Izzy soaring over the edge, grabbing her head out of sheer instinct he bucked his hips burying his cock balls deep into her mouth and throat unloading straight down her windpipe as she continued to suck and slurp on him, making him pant and gasp as he bucked wildly into her mouth throughout his climax making Mimi moan louder around his mouth

As his release ended Izzy slumped back in his office chair panting heavily as Mimi continued to suck on him "ok…you've had your fun…now I really need to work" he stated, he might have enjoyed having sex just as much as Mimi did but his report had a deadline to be met

"Oh no you don't" Mimi purred pushing against Izzy's chair to wheel him back enough for her to climb out from under his desk, smirking down at him as she stood up before turning around to sweep the many papers that cluttered his desk onto the floor and moving his laptop to the side before moving to sit on it, spreading her legs wide to bare her dripping cunt to him "you're going to take that fat, meaty cock of yours and fuck me with it"

"Mimi…" Izzy started hoping to be able to convince her to at least give him an hour to work at least

"Fuck me, you know you want to, look how wet I am, you know just how tight I am, you want your fat cock in my cunt just as much as I do" the brunette breathed knowing exactly how to push Izzy's buttons and by the way his cock was throbbing she knew he was close to cracking "Izzy, I'm so hot, I need your dick inside me!"

Swallowing thickly as his cock throbbed aching for another release what was left of Izzy's resolve crumbled when he saw Mimi's tight pussy twitch with need, sighing in defeat he stood up and undid his shirt to remove it before moving between the brunettes legs "that's my nerd" Mimi breathed biting her lip as she felt his cock head press against her aching cunt

Taking hold of her hips Izzy then buried himself deep into her dripping slit making her throw her head back with pleasure "oh yes Izzy! Fuck me!" she keened grabbing at his shoulders to balance herself as she rolled her head back, her hair fanning out on his desk as he took deep rough thrusts into her dripping cunt, her breasts quickly beginning to bounce as every thrust Izzy took into her making her body jerk on the desk

Groaning as Mimi wrapped her long smooth legs around his waist drawing him deeper inside of her Izzy buried his face in the crook of her neck resisting the urge to cum then and there, the brunette feeling even tighter and hotter around his cock as she wrapped her arms around him as well holding him as close to her as she could, each thrust making Mimi keen and squeal with bliss "right there! Harder! Gonna cum!" she panted sharply as she began to seize up around his pounding cock

"Oh god Mimi!" Izzy groaned following her over the edge moments later, burying himself as deep as he could as he unloaded into the brunette's spasming cunt, his hips jutting forward every so often making Mimi squeak with pleasure before she let out a content sigh when Izzy slowly pulled out of her revealing just how much cum he had unloaded inside of her "you're a she devil" he panted making Mimi titter and playfully lick his cheek "are you done now? Can you let me work?"

"Yeah ok, you've earned some work time, I've had my fun anyway" the brunette smiled pushing Izzy back onto his chair and hopping off of his desk, leaving his home office room without bothering to get dressed giving her ass a spank for him to admire before heading out of the door

Sighing as the brunette left Izzy sat up in his chair reaching down to pull up his pants only to stop when he heard his door open again and a familiar voice sound out "hey there handsome"

Sora was now standing naked in front of his desk

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Booty call

Booty call

"It's still not enough!" Rika exclaimed flomping back onto her bed in frustration, her inner thighs, groin and fingers glistening with arousal as she had just brought herself to another orgasm in a desperate attempt the quell the burning in her loins but nothing seemed to be working, she needed more, she needed to be fucked if she was to get rid of the crippling arousal running through her veins

Scrambling over to the side of the bed she grabbed for her cell phone opening it and scrolling through her contacts "you better pick up Goggle Head" she panted as she brought up Takato's number and hit call

(At Takato's house)

"Oh god Jeri…." Takato groaned as he reclined back on his bed, his girlfriend laying on her front between his legs lovingly running her tongue along his throbbing erection, the couple both naked and sweaty having spent the last hour and half near violently rutting and yet Jeri refused to leave his cock alone licking it clean of both of their releases

Sealing her lips tight around her boyfriend's cock head Jeri sucked as hard as she could before finally noticing that Takato's cell phone was ringing, pulling away the brunette reached down to pick it up just as it stopped ringing "uh oh, five missed calls for Rika, she's gonna be mad" she sweat dropped passing Takato the phone

"Yeah, you think I should call her back?"

"You know how she gets when she thinks we're ignoring her"

Nodding with a sigh Takato brought up Rika's number before bracing himself and hitting call, the redhead answering within two seconds of the call starting "hey Rika…."

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Rika screamed down the other side of the line making Takato flinch and hold the phone away from his face "WHEN SOMEONE CALLS YOU FUCKING ANSWER IT!"

"Sorry, me and Jerri were busy….."

"Well you two better have the energy for another round because I really need it!" Rika demanded quickly sussing out what the couple have been doing as well as making it obvious what she wanted, something that didn't surprise Takato in the slightest as they had have several pointless trysts in the past, some out of sexual need and some out of sheer boredom

"Oh, yeah I think we can help, you want us to come over?"

"Just open your door idiot!"

Immediately after Rika hung up Takato and Jerri heard heavy banging coming from the front door "should I really answer that?" Takato sighed as he stood up

"It's either that or she breaks in to get us" Jeri joked back making Takato chuckle lightly as he headed out of his room and downstairs towards the front door, not bothering to put pants on since his parents weren't expected home

Upon opening the door Takato was practically bowled over as Rika let herself in quite violently "well hello to you too" he deadpanned as Rika began to hastily pull her clothes off

"Shut up and get your dick in me, I need a good hard fuck, now!" Rika asserted before grabbing Takato by his manhood using it to pull him back upstairs to his bedroom, borderline throwing him inside as she shoved him onto the bed "right I'm gonna ride the shit out of you, Jeri come over here!" she demanded as she mounted Takato's lap, grabbing Jeri by the back of her head to pull her into a deep hungry kiss as she then slammed herself down on Takato's cock

As Takato's cock roughly entered her a crushing wave of relief ran through Rika making her moan loudly against Jeri's mouth, her tongue forcing its way passed the brunette's lips as she held her head in a vice like grip, holding her in a strong almost overbearing kiss as she worked her hips against Takato's grinding her cunt down on him squeezing his cock as hard as she could

"God Rika…." Takato gasped as it felt like his cock was getting crushed in the redhead's tight little cunt, taking hold of her waist to have some semblance of support and control as she then began to ride him wildly, her breasts bouncing hard as she broke the kiss with Jeri to roll her head back with pleasure

"Fuck yes, I needed this fucking dick!" Rika cried out pressing her hands to Takato's abdomen to balance herself as she rode him faster and harder, her nails digging into the skin of his chest as Jeri moved behind her, reaching around to grope her breasts as she kissed and licked along her neck and collarbone, a place she had long since learned was Rika's weak spot immediately making the redhead melt against her

Gripping Rika's waist tighter Takato sat up slightly to get into a better position before beginning to thrust up into her, each thrust making Rika bounce harder on his lap, her gasps and cries of pleasure echoing every time his cock head slammed against her cervix "oh fuck! Cumming!" Rika cried out as Takato buried himself deeper in her clenching pussy

As Rika shook and spasmed on Takato's cock Jeri took hold of her shoulders gently pulling her back until she was laid out on the bed, allowing Takato to sit up fully to rest on his knees between her legs, in his new more dominant position Takato reached forward to grab and grope Rika's tits as he pounded her into her weeping cunt making her pant and moan louder "that's it Goggle Head, fuck me hard!"

Biting her lip as her boyfriend fucked Rika hard into the mattress Jeri felt her pussy begin to ache with need craving one more orgasm for the day, as Rika cried out with ecstasy again Jeri took the chance to mouth her face, pressing her cunt to the other girls open mouth gasping with pleasure as her scream sent waves of pleasure through her body

Not missing a beat Rika immediately put her tongue to work reaching up to take hold of Jeri's waist holding her in place as she hungrily lapped at her slit "gonna cum" Takato then groaned as his cock throbbed inside of Rika's cunt, the redhead immediately wrapping her legs tight around his waist to prevent him from pulling out loving the feeling of his hot precum inside of her

With Rika's skilled tongue and tight red hot pussy it didn't take long for Jeri and Takato to climax, Jeri rolling her head back with a shuddering moan as her orgasm ran through her veins whilst Takato nearly doubled over behind her, his cock exploding flooding Rika's pussy with his hot load in turn making her orgasm for the second time making her shake and shuddering beneath them

Collapsing back onto the bed Takato and Jeri panted for breath, their skin glistening with perspiration as Rika simply got up to fix her head "damn I needed that" she sighed as she stretched, her body thrumming with post orgasm aftershocks "thanks for that guys, you know who to call if you need to get off yourselves" she told them before getting up and getting dressed leaving without another word

"That's the third time this month she's done this, she really needs to get a boyfriend" Jeri tittered as she shifted on the bed positioning herself to lay her head across Takato's stomach

"I guess but do you want to be the one to risk your skin and tell her that?" Takato deadpanned back gently stroking Jeri's hair

"I'll pass, I enjoy living, plus this way I get to watch her bounce on your dick several times a week, that's too hot to give up" she added making Takato chuckle and roll his eyes

"Well you do have a point there"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. See me after class

See me after class

"Fucking bullshit Teacher" Tai grumbled to himself as he mopped the floor of his classroom, it was his third detention this week and now he was sure that the Teacher had it out for him, all he had done was pull out his cell phone in class to check the time since the room clock was broken and he had been given detention for texting despite the many protests he gave on the contrary to the accusation

Continuing to mutter under his breath as he finished mopping and put the mop back in its bucket he heard the classroom opening, expecting it to be the Teacher to berate him further he was pleasantly surprised to find Sora in the doorway "you must really love this room, you've spent most of your after school hours here this week" the brunette teased "what was it for this time?"

"Asshole accused me of texting in class" Tai scoffed making Sora titter "what are you doing here anyway? Come to lecture me about paying attention during class?" he sighed as he pulled out one of the chairs to sit down resting his legs on the desk

"What? Can't a girl pay her friend a visit? You were supposed to be coming over tonight anyway so I thought I'd cut the waiting time" Sora replied moving to sit on the desk in front of Tai

"Oh yeah, I was looking forward to tonight" Tai responded cupping his hands behind his head as he reclined back on the chair, having to miss going to Sora's was the main reason he had been so pissed off about getting held back after class

"I was too so I thought why not just do what I had planned here?" Sora then tittered as she sat back on the desk resting her feet on the back rest of the chair in front of her giving Tai the perfect view up her uniform skirt, showing him her total lack of underwear

Staring for a couple of seconds Tai then couldn't help but smirk when Sora slowly undid her blouse revealing her lack of bra as well "we're gonna be in a lot of shit if we get caught" he commented as the brunette kicked her shoes off and ran a foot along his thigh

"I thought you liked it risky, the last time you fucked me you had me up against my bedroom window" Sora tittered letting her blouse slide off of her shoulders to fall to the floor leaving her naked save for her skirt and socks "I think we have half an hour easy before you get checked up on so let's enjoy it"

Unable to agree more Tai quickly stood up to undo his pants as Sora climbed over onto his desk, the brunette laying down and spreading her legs as Tai fished out his hardening cock making Sora lick her lips at the sight of it "mmmm fuck there's that cock I love" she moaned as Tai moved between her legs

"Just my cock?" Tai smirked gently teasing Sora's moistening slit with his cock head

"It is your one redeeming feature" Sora teased back poking her tongue out before rolling her head back with a pleasured gasp as Tai pushed balls deep into her "fuck yes all the way in!" she breathed out rolling her head over the edge of the desk as Tai pushed in harder, their groins pressed hard together as he grabbed hold of her breasts squeezing them hard

Groaning as he sank in deeper Tai then set his pace, thrusting in hard and fast making the desk under Sora shake and creak with every thrust making the brunette pant and gasp louder "oh god yes, just like that, squeeze my tits" Sora moaned wrapping her legs around Tai's waist trying to pull him in even deeper inside of her

As Sora tightened her legs around his waist Tai leaned in to attack her throat with his lips and teeth, the brunette letting out a breathy sigh of pleasure when he bit down on her neck hard enough to mark her, biting being a not so secret kink of hers known among their friend group to the point that Sora had to regularly wear neckties in public to hide the many bite marks that ended up adoring her shoulders, some of them not even inflicted during sex when Tai and T.K. would sneak up on her and bite her just to see what sound she would let out

As Tai's teeth sunk into the nape of her neck Sora tightened her legs around him even tighter gripping the sides of the desk until her knuckles went white, her body seizing up as her orgasm hit her hard, her eyes screwing so tight that they started to water whilst she gritted her teeth suppressing her load moan of ecstasy "damn Sora that's tight" Tai groaned against her neck as she clamped down on him forcing him to momentarily stop his thrusts

"You're too big! I can't take it!" Sora sobbed back wrapping her arms around Tai's neck burying her fingers in his hair to keep his teeth at her throat "bite me, bite me harder, make it hurt!" she begged to which Tai complied biting down to the point that he almost drew blood, his teeth sending shockwaves of sensation through Sora's body prompting her to clamp a hand over her mouth to muffle the ear splitting scream she let out

Feeling his cock beginning to throb Tai surged into Sora harder and deeper straining towards his release as her pussy squeezed him tighter, the brunette seemingly just as eager to feel his climax as he was "Tai….oh fuck Tai! Cum in me, I want you to cum!" she moaned crying out as Tai pulled out of her grasp, standing upright and arching his back to force his cock deeper into her pressing it hard against her g-spot "oh fuck Tai right there!"

Throwing his head back with a loud groan Tai hit his climax, burying his entire cock into Sora's hot little cunt as he unloaded deep inside of her making her eyes cross with pleasure as she drooled through her gritted teeth "oh god, god Sora, take it all" Tai panted thrusting with every shot of cum he dumped inside of her, eventually pulling out to thrust against her groin as her pussy filled to the brim finishing his load all over Sora's stomach and chest

As Tai's cum coated the front of her body it took Sora a couple of minutes to come back to her senses "damn it Tai, you're lucky I don't have any more classes today" she pouted at the sight of his cum glistening on her skin "I don't even have time to clean up, I hope mom doesn't wonder why my clothes are all sticky" she sighed as she quickly got dressed whilst Tai did his pants back up

"You're the one who insisted on having sex" Tai smirked back to which Sora poked her tongue out at him childishly "you better get going, Teach is gonna be back soon"

"Oh yeah Tai, fuck a girl and then kick her out, you're a real gentleman" Sora teased as she buttoned up her blouse leaning in to give Tai a kiss on the cheek "make sure to come over when you get let out, I want another round at least"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	6. Long distance

Long distance

Glancing up from his work at the sound of a Skype message Izzy smiled to himself as he saw it was Mimi calling him, sitting back from his papers he straightened his tie and smoothed down his hair before clicking the answer button on the message turning on his webcam as the video chat feed opened up "hey Mimi" he greeted not at all surprise to find Mimi naked on the video screen

"Hey nerd!" the brunette smiled back not bothering to cover herself despite the fact that Izzy had made it known that he wasn't working in a private office whilst he was away "what'cha doing?"

"You know I'm working Mimi, what else would I be doing? I've got an important project that needs finishing"

"Ughh, that's boring!" Mimi groaned with a roll of her eyes "at least tell me there's some hot chicks at your office"

"Mimi, I'm here to work, not to goof off looking at girls" Izzy sighed rolling his eyes at Mimi's one track mind

"Izzy I swear sometimes you're secretly gay"

"You're saying that to the guy that had you screaming bloody murder for me the night before I left" Izzy smirked in response making Mimi grin

"That's my nerd" the brunette purred before remembering something "hey isn't Yolei working with you?" she asked to which Izzy nodded, the purple haired girl having insisted on helping him with his work partly out of being a good friend and mainly out of her borderline hero worship of him willing to do anything to be able to work with him or even be close to him "call her in for me"

Confused and a little suspicious of Mimi's request Izzy none the less complied from the slight chance that she might have just wanted to talk to her "yes sir?" Yolei asked opening Izzy's office door a mere second after he had called her as if she had been waiting for him to instruct her with something

"Yolei I've told you before, you don't have to call me sir, you don't call me it outside of work so you don't call me it at work"

"Yeah but you're my boss here, I should call you sir and do what you tell me to do"

"Oooh kinky" Mimi tittered interrupting the pair as Yolei realized that Mimi was there "you should let her call you sir, it's hot"

"Please don't encourage her Mimi" Izzy sighed rubbing his temples as Yolei then noticed Mimi's lack of clothing, the purple haired girl blushing slightly out of jealousy of the brunettes larger bust and noticing this Mimi straightened her back to flaunt her chest more

Ignoring Izzy's frustration Mimi decided to take things further since Izzy seemed so intent on being stuck up and stuffy "hey Yolei can you do me a favour?" she asked as Izzy excused himself to get another coffee as well as secretly hoping that Mimi would get bored and cut the call while he was gone, he had a lot of work that needed to be done and even though he did enjoy Mimi's company he knew full well she would never let him work in peace "Izzy seems really uptight today so can you be a good girl and suck his dick a couple of times? That really helps him relax"

Smiling Yolei eagerly nodded always happy to help those she cared about especially when it came to either Ken or Izzy, eagerly moving closer to the computer screen to hear what Mimi had planned, a broad dirty smile gracing her lips as Mimi told her what to do before stating that she was going to make a quick phone call

Returning a few minutes later with his coffee Izzy was happy to find that Yolei seemed to have left his office so now hopefully he'd be able to get some work done in peace, Mimi was still in the Skype call however but she was manageable since she wasn't actually in the room "ok, are you going to let me work now? The quicker I get this project done the quicker I can come back home" he asked as he sat back at his desk

Mimi didn't have to answer however because as soon as he sat down he froze at the feeling of hands grabbing his pants and beginning to undo them "Yolei's under the desk isn't she?"

"Uh huh" Mimi tittered as Yolei quickly worked Izzy's pants open, her clothes lying in a neatly folded pile next to her, the purple haired girl licking her lips hungrily as she freed Izzy's thick erection "you honestly need to learn what assistants are for, she didn't take the job to help you work, she took the job so you have someone to bust a nut in on a moment's notice" the brunette purred as Yolei got to work making Izzy's breath catch in his throat "wheel your chair back a bit, I can't see her sucking your dick"

Out of more instinct than choice Izzy pushed his chair back as instructed to which Yolei crawled forward to keep his cock in her mouth, the slut letting out loud heated moans as she sucked and slobbered slavishly on his length loving every inch of it as she drooled all over his cock and balls "see how much she loves that fat cock of yours? I honestly don't understand why you don't just spend every day letting her suck you off, by the sounds of it she's going to cum from the taste alone" Mimi teased licking her lips as she admired Yolei's oral technique

"She can't love it…that much…" Izzy panted as Yolei released his cock moving lower to lap at and suck on his heavy balls sending shudders up his spine

Slurping harder on his balls Yolei then pulled away letting her drool flow freely down her chin and onto her tits "I do love it…I love your cock so much…" the purple haired slut panted letting her tongue hang out as her eyes went glassy with lust "your cock tastes so good sir" she fawned leaning forward to nuzzle her face against his shaft loving how it throbbed against her cheek

As Yolei went back to orally worshiping Izzy's cock and balls Mimi smiled as she heard her front door open and close followed by Tai letting himself into her bedroom already half undressed "what took you so long?" she smiled as she watched Tai drop his pants freeing his erection in the sub screen showing how she looked to Izzy

"I was busy with Sora when you called, I couldn't just leave her wanting could I?" Tai responded as he quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothing before climbing onto the bed to join Mimi, the brunette laying down on her front on the bed allowing Tai to take his place behind her "damn, Yolei's really going to town" he commented as he moved to lay down on top of Mimi, making the brunette sigh at the feeling of his heat and weight upon her along with the feeling of his thick cock nestled between her ass cheeks

"She learned from the best" Mimi tittered back biting her lip as she felt Tai's cock throb against her tightest hole "Kari taught her some stuff as well, the stuff that girl can do with her tongue makes me jealous of T.K. in so many ways" she breathed before gasping as she felt Tai suddenly thrust his cock into her ass, most likely as punishment for mentioning his little sister in such a way but she couldn't care less, the sudden uncaring penetration of her tightest hole having her half way to orgasm immediately

As Tai began to roughly fuck Mimi's ass Izzy finally reached his climax, his cock erupting inside Yolei's mouth making her squeal with delight as she hungrily swallowed his load down, her cheeks bulging out from the sheer volume of his release whilst her throat expanded and receded with each gulp of cum she swallowed and just like Mimi had said her body began to shake as she orgasmed from her arousal alone

Grunting with pleasure as Mimi's ass tightened around his shaft Tai took hold of her shoulders to keep her pinned down as he straightened his back, forcing his cock deeper into her tightest hole making the brunette slut keen loudly with pleasure "fuck Tai it's so deep!" Mimi cried out as Tai took deep punishing thrusts into her crushing her to the mattress, her body soon beginning to shake hard with orgasm making her scream out against the bed sheets with ecstasy

Licking up the remaining trickles of cum from Izzy's cock Yolei quickly stood up eager to move onto the 'main event', climbing up to mount Izzy's lap and impaling herself on his cock as soon as her cunt touched it, the purple haired girl throwing her head back with a shameless cry of pleasure as his cock stretched her tight little cunt starting to ride him wildly immediately making his chair groan and creak under them

"Don't be so loud, someone will hear you" Izzy hissed as he clutched Yolei's waist for support as well as trying to slow her down

"I don't care! I love your fat cock so much!" Yolei shrieked back letting her glasses fall from her face as she rode Izzy harder and faster, caring more for his pleasure than her own as she squeezed tighter around him trying to make him cum as much as possible "you like my tight little pussy? It's yours whenever you want it" she keened wrapping her arms tight around his neck as she seized up in orgasm again, her hips working on autopilot keeping Izzy constantly stimulated

As Yolei continued to ride Izzy like a woman possessed neither of them noticed that Mimi was no longer watching them, Tai having rolled over dragging Mimi with him now lying on his back thrusting up hard into her ass whilst pinning her legs up in a full nelson position, Mimi's own screams of ecstasy filling the room as her stomach bulged out with every thrust Tai took into her fat ass "oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Mimi screamed as she orgasmed hard again from the brutal ass fucking, her breasts bouncing hard as she begged Tai for more, his cock starting to throb and ooze precum into her tightest hole as she clenched tighter around him

Gritting his teeth as Yolei rode him faster and harder Izzy soon found himself climaxing again, groaning deep in his throat as he unloaded deep in Yolei's tight clenching cunt, making the purple haired girl keen louder as her head rolled back with pleasure "Izzy it's so hot!" she whined as she felt his seed burning her insides, squeezing her pussy with every spurt of cum he gave her before suddenly hopping off of his lap to get back onto her knees taking his cock back into her mouth to start sucking again, determined to drain out every drop of cum from his balls as Tai came hard in Mimi's ass on the screen

Pulling out of Mimi's ass Tai let the slut fall back on the bed as he aimed his cock at her face, finishing his load all over her face and hair making her giggle and simper at the warm thick feeling of it, both Mimi and Yolei having completely forgotten about the call to the point that it actually timed out and closed the call

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	7. Showing some team spirit

Showing some team spirit

Kari smiled to herself as she watched Davis and Ken having a friendly game of soccer on the college soccer field, keeping out of sight by the seating area Kari did a few more final checks of her outfit to make sure it was perfect

Having applied for the college's cheerleading squad a couple of weeks earlier Kari now had access to the cheerleading squad's uniform utilizing her spare uniform for her devious plan, with Mimi's assistance the brunette had cutting the top and skirt to the point that the skirt was literally a belt now keeping her pristine pussy and bubble ass bare and the top was cut so that all it did was cover her shoulders, upper arms and her collar bone leaving her breasts completely in the open

She didn't leave her tits, cunt and ass completely bare however as with a bit of body paint she adorned her skin with her college soccer team's colours giving her the appearance of clothing at a distance

Happy with how she looked Kari decided it was time to make her presence known especially as she heard Davis bitching about a goal Ken had just scored against him, sauntering up to them as Davis got even more worked up "come on Ken you know that goal was bullshit! It was off side for god's sake!"

"You're honestly the only person I know who demands actual game rules during a kick around and only when you're losing" Ken retorted with a role of his eyes before they went wide with surprise at the sight of Kari walking towards them, Davis catching on a couple of moments later with the same look of surprise on his face

"Hi guys" Kari smiled loving how their attention was solely on her body rather than her face "how do I look?" she giggled spinning on the spot to give Davis and Ken the full view of her body "I'll take the stares and the bulges in your pants as you approving" she then smirked licking her lips at the sight of their tented shorts

Wordlessly the brunette teen dropped down to her knees cupping her friends groins with a hand each biting her lip as she found them rock hard and ready for her "mmmm yeah give me your meat" she breathed, her mouth watering as she pulled down Davis and Ken's shorts causing their erections to spring free, Kari's eyes glistening with perverted glee as she then took hold of both cocks stroking them fluidly

"Now who to suck first?" she cooed before darting in to take Ken's cock deep into her mouth before the two of them could argue, her skilled hands keeping Davis from complaining as she lavished Ken's dick with attention

"God damn Kari" Davis groaned reaching down to grope her painted tits making her moan around Ken's cock "damn I love these tits"

Pulling away from Ken's cock letting her drool run down her chin and onto her bare tits Kari just giggled at Davis's comment "why don't you come over here and show me how much you love my tits?" she purred cupping her breasts and squeezing them before falling back to lay down on the grass looking up at Davis and Ken expectantly

Luckily for the brunette both guys quickly worked out what she wanted, Ken taking his place between her legs sliding his cock into her dripping cunt with total ease whilst Davis mounted her chest, Kari letting out a loud gasp of pleasure at the feeling of Ken's cock stretching her open alongside Davis's cock against her chest and his hands roughly manhandling her tits to press them around his girth "yes! Just like that!" she moaned before sticking out her tongue for Davis to thrust his cock against as he fucked her chest

"So fucking tight" Ken groaned as he held onto Kari's ankles, keeping her legs spread wide as he pounded into her cunt as fast and hard as he could knowing that she loved it rough and uncaring, a point only proven true by how much wetter she got and the constant moans and pants of pleasure she let out

"Oh god that's it….fuck me just like that…." Kari panted as Davis fucked her tits faster and faster, his cock throbbing and oozing precum onto her chest making her mewl at the heat of it "cum whenever you want…I want your cum…"

Breathing heavier as his cock throbbed harder Davis pressed her breasts harder around his shaft "look at me Kari, look at me when I cum on your face" he grunted to which she eagerly obeyed, her lust filled eyes wide and her mouth hanging open as Davis came moments later, showering her face with thick ropes of cum as well as coating her tongue with it "that's it girl, take it all"

"Mmmm yes so much cum!" Kari giggled gleefully swallowing what was in her mouth before sticking her tongue out to lap at his cock "come on stud, fuck my face!" she then demanded opening her mouth wide for Davis to move forward and bury his cock inside, her eyes rolling back as his dick filled her throat perfectly

As Davis started to furiously fuck Kari's mouth Ken reached his limit in the teen slut's cunt, burying his cock balls deep into her before unloading straight into her womb making her scream with pleasure around Davis's cock as her insides were filled to the brim with cum

Deciding he had had enough of Kari's throat Davis pulled out making Kari cough lightly as Ken pulled out of her pussy, the pair taking hold of Kari pulling her up and forcing her onto her hands and knees as they took their place at either side of her, Ken pushing his cock balls deep into Kari's mouth making her taste the mixture of herself and his cum whilst Davis unceremoniously shoved his cock straight into her bubble ass

With her ass now completely stuffed Kari orgasmed hard, her cum packed cunt spasming as she shook with pleasure struggling to support herself on her hands and knees as Ken and Davis took her as they pleased, her breasts bouncing as her body jerked forward and back, her throat bulging out along with her groin from Ken's and Davis's size

"Fuck Kari your ass is so fucking tight!"

"That's it Kari, keep sucking, show me how much you love it!"

"Mmpphhh, mmmmm, mmpph!"

Thankfully the college campus was empty as the trio's pants and moans of pleasure echoed through the evening air quickly building up to the final crescendo, Ken blowing his load down Kari's throat whilst Davis came hard in her ass setting off the brunettes second orgasm, Kari falling to the ground panting with pleasure as Ken and Davis pulled away to finish their releases all over her hair, back and ass

Moaning at the feeling of their cum on her skin Kari then rolled over to catch as much as she could on her face and tits "so guys" she panted licking up some of the cum that landed near her mouth "when's your next game?"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	8. Loving it rough

Loving it rough

Sora cried out as she was roughly carried into her bedroom and slammed up against her door as Tai used her to close it, her exclamation of pain quickly muffled as Tai kissed her hard shoving his tongue down her throat turning her cry into a low moan whilst the dull ache in her back made her core ache in a much better way

Despite being very sexually open with her friends there was one part of her sexuality that Sora had kept fairly secret, something only Tai and Mimi knew and that was that she was a bit of a masochist, not in the way of whips and chains and body restraints that would keep her immobile for hours on end but one of the best ways to get her wet was with a little bit of pain, a hard spank, a deep bite or even a slap to the face got her ready to go in seconds

Pressing her harder against the door Tai then moved his mouth from her lips down to her throat before sinking his teeth in hard, the brunette crying out with pained pleasure as she felt his hands roughly pull at her school uniform, pulling the top open to free her braless breasts before groping them hard digging his fingers into the supple flesh "oh god Tai harder, I've been a bad girl" Sora panted spreading her legs to let Tai reach down and rip her panties off

With her cunt now bare Sora let out another loud gasp of arousal as Tai then roughly turned her around slamming her face first against the door, crushing her tits against it as he pinned her against the wood with his body grinding his bulge against her ass making her mouth water "Tai…Tai fuck me…fuck me please!" she pleaded before she was silenced by Tai's hand clamping tight over her mouth

As the brunette squirmed in his grasp Tai then took hold of her skirt ripping it off to leave her naked save for her socks and shoes, spanking her bare ass hard before undoing his pants to free his throbbing erection, beating his dick against the sluts ass a few times before sliding every inch into her tightest hole in one fluid thrust completely dry

As Tai's cock entered her ass Sora's eyes went wide at the explosion of pain and pleasure that coursed through her body, her nails digging into the door as she tried to push back on Tai's cock as much as she could loving the feeling of him rearranging her insides, the sting of the dry entry making her cunt drip with arousal as she moaned against Tai's hand "you like that don't you?" he breathed hot in her ear making her moan again nodding hard as she pressed her ass back against him

Grunting as he felt his cock slide deeper into her ass Tai removed his hand to let Sora speak "what was that? I couldn't hear you" he grinned taking another deep thrust into her tight hole

"Yes! Yes I love it!" Sora panted back as she looked back at Tai with lust glazed eyes "fuck my ass deeper!"

Grabbing hold of Sora's hair Tai pulled her away from the door making her mewl before she whined as he pulled out of her ass, before she could complain however he threw her across the room onto the bed quickly stripping off completely before moving to join her on the bed, reclining back on the pillows as Sora scrambled to mount his cock reverse cowgirl style eagerly taking him back in her ass with a loud sigh of relief and pleasure

"Yessss, it hurts so fucking good!" Sora panted as she balanced herself on her hands and feet rocking her hips to move her tight ass along Tai's cock "I'm gonna cummmm"

"God you're a dirty bitch" Tai grinned reaching up to grab hold of her tits, kneading them hard as Sora orgasmed hard, soaking her inner thighs and the sheets in front of her as her hips refused to stop moving "damn your ass is fucking tight!"

"Fuck, yes I'm fucking tight! Fuck my tight ass hard Tai!" the brunette pleaded back to which Tai rolled them both onto their sides beginning to take rough frantic thrusts into her ass, one hand remaining on her chest whilst the other went back to her mouth fish hooking it open turning her moans and pants into garbled drooling

Burying his cock deeper into Sora's ass Tai groaned as he felt his release building up, his cock throbbing and pouring precum into the brunettes tightest hole making her moan louder against his fingers "you want my cum in your ass slut?" he groaned hot in her ear to which Sora nodded hard squeezing her ass tighter around him trying to set him off faster

To her delight Tai only lasted a few seconds longer, pounding into her ass harder and faster before bottoming out completely inside her tightest hole as he came hard, the sudden rush of hot thick cum into her ass making the brunette cry out with bliss orgasming again as her insides were warmed by Tai's seed

Sated Sora let herself go limp on the bed panting heavily and moaning as Tai slowly pulled out of her ass "so good…" she breathed as her ass ached in the best kind of way letting out a pleasured yelp as Tai then spanked her hard making her ass shake and jiggle "you're so bad"

"You love it" Tai smirked back as Sora moved to roll onto her stomach, lifting her ass into the air and shaking it alluringly

"Tai…fuck my ass again…"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	9. Overtime

Overtime

"Ok, now that's everything" T.K. sighed as he placed the last heavy plant pot in the window display of Sora's moms flower store, the brunette having asked him to help her out with the store again when she had taken over for a mother for the night shift, helping her set up the shop for the next day after closing time

Happy with his work T.K. dusted his hands off before heading for the backroom to tell Sora that everything was finished, upon entering the back however he found that Sora had finished her cleaning up as well and was waiting for him, her clothes lying in a neatly folded pile next to her as she sat naked on the counter "took you long enough" the brunette purred casually spreading her legs to show T.K. that she was already wet and ready for him

"You know, I'm honestly not surprised by this anymore" T.K. smirked back as his hands went straight to his belt "is this why you didn't invite Kari this time?"

"I didn't want to have to share your dick again" Sora explained as her eyes remained fixed on his groin, her mouth watering as T.K. undid his pants and pulled out his thick fat cock "god yes put that fucking thing in me" she breathed spreading her legs wider for him as T.K. approached her

Dropping his pants fully T.K. stepped out of them before taking hold of Sora's hip, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter so that she was more level with his groin teasing her dripping slit with his cock head "you're so wet" he groaned as he slid his broad cock head and first three inches of his cock into Sora's hot wet cunt making the brunette gasp with pleasure

"Thinking of your cock makes me so fucking wet!" Sora moaned back biting her lip as T.K. slowly forced the rest of his cock into her, his cock head pressing hard to her cervix whilst his girth made her groin and lower stomach bulge out "ooooh god you're so fucking big!"

Wrapping his arms around her to grab hold of her thick ass T.K. held Sora closer before starting to take deep rough thrusts into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her toes curling with pleasure in the air as the brunette did her best to move back against his thrusts as she panted hot against his neck "ah…ah T.K….fuck yesss…right there…." she moaned against his skin as she clutched tightly at his skirt

Gripping her behind harder T.K. then stepped back picking Sora up as he went prompting the brunette to wrap her legs around his waist for support as she sank further down on his cock, throwing her head back in ecstasy Sora then leaned back in to kiss T.K. hard, her tongue pushing deep into his mouth as he started to bounce her on his cock

Eagerly returning the kiss T.K. bit down on Sora's lip making her mewl as he harshly spanked her ass as well making the thick cheeks ripple "oh god" she breathed against his mouth "hit my ass again, it hurts so good!" she breathed letting out another gasp of pained pleasure as he slapped her ass again, her hands moving from his back to his face cupping it as she then began to feverishly kiss all over his cheeks and jawline

As Sora showered him with lust filled affection T.K. began to lose his balance back pedalling until his back made contact with the door, turning around the teen slammed Sora up against the wall making her moan loudly with pained pleasure as he continued his rough pace into her now clenching cunt, the mixture of the sharp pain running up her spine and T.K. crushing her against the door setting off a powerful orgasm making her scream into his mouth as he kissed her hard again

"Oh fuck T.K.! I want to suck your cock! Let me suck your dick!" the brunette begged as her body thrummed with ecstasy to which T.K. reluctantly pulled out of her spasming cunt, dropping to the floor Sora wrapped both hands around his throbbing erection before stuffing as much of it as she could in her mouth, the slut moaning loudly at the mixed flavours of his meaty cock and her sweet release coating it

Groaning with pleasure T.K. buried a hand in Sora's hair grabbing a thick handful of it making her moan louder around his cock "that's it Sora, keep sucking, make me cum" he panted using his grip on her head to slowly move her head up and down his cock helping her sucking pace

Moving her hands from his cock Sora moved them down to grope her breast and rub her dripping core as she let T.K. have full control over the blowjob, opening her throat as much as she could as she maintained full eye contact with the younger teen, looking up at him with near worship in her eyes as his precum filled her mouth

Moments later his precum was quickly over taken by his cum as he reached his limit, pushing Sora's head as far as it would go down his cock as he unloaded into her mouth and down her throat "ah fuck! Take it all you bitch!" he groaned as Sora's eyes rolled back into her head, the brunette swallowing noisily desperate to gulp down every shot of jizz he forced down her neck

As soon as he finished emptying his balls down Sora's throat he made it obvious that he wasn't done with her yet, grabbing hold of her hair making her moan at the pleasurable pain again T.K. hauled her to her feet before dragging her back to the counter forcing her to bend over it, the slut pushing herself up onto her toes to push herself back as she felt his broad cock head against her tight ass "oh god T.K. yes!"

With Sora's eager goading T.K. took hold of her waist and thrust forward as hard as he could burying more than half of his cock in Sora's thick ass in one move, gritting his teeth as it felt like his cock was being crushed in Sora's tight hole whilst the brunette let out a loud gasp of pleasure "fuuuuuccckkkkk" the brunette moaned through gritted teeth as tears ran down her cheeks "you're too fucking big, it hurts so good!" she screamed through her teeth as she started to drool through them

Squeezing her hips tighter T.K. then started to take slow deep thrusts into her ass, pushing his cock deeper and deeper with every thrust making Sora whimper and moan, her groin and stomach bulging out from his girth as her legs began to shake causing her to fall forward pressing her face to the counter as T.K. fucked her ass faster and harder

Biting her lip as his cock sunk even deeper into her ass Sora moaned even louder as she started to orgasm again much harder this time, her entire body shaking as she babbled and drooled onto the counter making T.K. smirk, moving his hands from her hips to her arms the teen pulled them back forcing Sora up to let her tits bounce as he fucked her ass even harder as his cock started to throb again, his hot precum pouring into Sora's insides

"Fuck, gonna cum" he grunted as his pace steadily got faster and more frantic making Sora bounce and jerk in his grasp, her eyes rolled back as far as they could go and her tongue hanging out as she panted like a bitch in heat, lasting only a few moments more before reaching his release, blowing his load straight into Sora's tight ass

Screaming breathlessly with pleasure as T.K.'s cum flooded her insides Sora fell forward as the teen let go of her arms panting heavily for breath whilst T.K. pulled out of her "fuuuuckkk, that was gooood" she moaned shaking her ass for him as the teen stroked his cock to coax out the last few streams of cum onto her thick ass cheeks "I need to talk mom into hiring you so we can do this more often"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	10. It's always the quiet ones

It's always the quiet ones

"I don't know Mimi, I've got work in the morning" Joe commented as Mimi handed him a glass of wine, the brunette having invited him over claiming that they had never really just hung out as friends without the others being involved and since he had a free night he obliged her

"Oh come on, you need to unwind" Mimi insisted as Joe tentatively took the glass from her "you're always Mr Responsibility, just relax and have fun for once" she added before downing her glass of wine, pouring herself another glass the brunette smirked as Joe tentatively drank his wine, her plan was coming together perfectly

Joe was well known as a lightweight so it wouldn't take more than a couple of glasses for him to get pleasantly drunk and maybe then he wouldn't be so stand offish towards her advances, he was the only guy in their friend group other than Cody that she hadn't had the chance to have sex with yet, Cody because he was still akin to a kid to her and Joe simply because he turned her down and even outright ran from her whenever she came onto him and it drove her crazy

Not today though she thought as she watched Joe finish his glass, a visible blush on his cheeks already as she quickly poured him another glass _"you're not getting away this time"_ she purred internally, her eyes already glued to his crotch fantasizing about his size and thickness _"they always say the quiet one's surprise you the most"_

When Joe had finished his second glass of wine he sat back on the couch visibly a lot more relaxed than he was before, his eyes slightly hooded and the blush on his cheeks even brighter "so...what do you want to do?" he asked with a slight slur in his voice to which he quickly cleared his throat to try to cover it making Mimi titter

"Oh I don't know" the brunette smiled before boldly cupping his groin "I can think of a few things" she purred starting to rub him through his pants _"don't you dare run away this time!"_

Blinking as Mimi lustfully rubbing his groin, her fingers eagerly tracing his cock and balls feeling that despite being flaccid he had a nice size to him making her bite her lip, looking at her hand for a few seconds Joe then looked at Mimi with an almost unreadable expression, the brunette expecting him to freak out any minute now

"Ok"

"What?" Mimi gasped honestly surprised by Joe's response even though she had planned, no prayed for it to happen, the brunette sitting up staring wide eyed as he then proceeded to unbuckle his belt _"oh my god it's finally happening!"_ Mimi squealed internally watching near mesmerised as Joe lifted his pants to push his pants down revealing his now tented boxer shorts, the sight making her mouth water as her hands shot to his pants "here, let me"

Taking hold of his underwear Mimi eagerly tore them down to be rewarded with the sight of his cock "oh my god you're huge!" she gasped with sheer delight in her voice as she found him to be easily nine inches long and three thick, her fingers barely reaching around it as she stroked him marvelling at his girth

Licking her lips as she continued to stroke and admire Joe's cock Mimi then pulled away quickly pulling off her tank top to bare her tits to Joe before diving back in towards his cock, taking as much of it as she could into her mouth and throat in one go moaning loudly at the flavour of it, her eyes rolling back as her body shuddered _"oh fuck yes, he tastes like a fucking man!"_ she moaned internally as her tongue worked his length slavishly, lapping up any trace of sweat she could find on him as she felt her cunt soak through her hot pants

Bobbing her head along Joe's cock sucking hard and wet Mimi reached back to slowly pull her hot pants down, letting her thick bubble ass bounce free before shimming the pants down her legs to bare her dripping cunt which got all the wetter when she felt him take a firm grip of her head _"fuck yes, fuck my dirty little mouth"_ she moaned internally moving her hands and relaxing her jaw giving Joe full control as he started to steadily pump her head along his cock

"My god Mimi, that's a good girl" Joe groaned as he moved the brunettes mouth up and down his throbbing erection, unable to remember the last time he had had such relief since he had been so caught up with work, it had to be at least a month since he had had the pleasure of climaxing meaning that when he came it was going to be a big one

Humming around Joe's cock again Mimi suddenly pulled away letting her drool run from her lips onto her breasts "good girl? Come on you can do better than that, don't be afraid to call me names, it gets me hot" she breathed before going back down to let him fuck her face again

His head still fuzzy from the wine it took Joe a couple of moments to register what Mimi had said before it clicked, rolling his head back he pushed Mimi's down all the way forcing his cock down her throat "fuck! Fucking…slut…" he gasped making Mimi moan around his cock loving the 'insult', working her tongue harder as she began to taste and feel his precum pouring into her mouth

" _This fast? Must be really pent up"_ the slut pondered as she sucked harder and harder determined to make Joe cum harder than he ever had before, which didn't take all that long as Joe blew his load mere moments later

As soon as his load hit her throat Mimi's eyes went wide realizing just how pent up he was, her cheeks bulging as her mouth was filled to the brim in seconds and her nostrils flaring for air only for cum to rush out of them moments later, she stayed strong through refusing to pull away gulping down everything she could as Joe's hips bucked wildly, fucking her mouth furiously throughout his much-needed release

It was almost a full minute later when Joe finally stopped thrusting up into Mimi's mouth as his release slowly came to an end, Mimi's face bright red and her eyes streaming as she was finally able to pull away for breath, panting and gasping loudly as she let her drool pour from her lips onto Joe's still hard cock "you're…fuck…you're a beast…" she panted before diving back down taking him deep down her throat again, not quite ready to stop tasting him just yet

Sucking on him for a few minutes more Mimi finally pulled herself away kicking off her shorts entirely as she moved to straddle Joe's waist reverse cowgirl style, her cunt dripping with need as she eagerly pressed down on his cock eager to take his length deep inside of her "god yes get inside me, I need it so bad!" she moaned before pushing herself down as hard as she could, gritting her teeth as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy feeling Joe's cock fill her cunt to the very brim "oh god yes!"

As Mimi sank down balls deep on his dick Joe rolled his head back in ecstasy, her snug cunt squeezing him like a vice as she started to grind on him making her fat ass press against his groin "god Mimi, you're so tight!"

"Yeah, you like that little whore pussy?" the brunette panted back resting her hands on her knees as she popped her hips making her ass bounce and clap against his groin as she rode him "your fat dick feels so fucking good!" she moaned before squealing with delight as Joe spanked her hard making her thick booty ripple

Moving his hands down Joe took a firm grip of Mimi's ass making her moan even louder as she picked up her riding pace, her hips working frantically as she rode Joe with everything she had making her tits bounce hard, her teeth gritted as she drooled through them in pleasure adoring every inch of Joe's fat dick stretching out her insides

Soon enough she found her legs too weak to continue riding but lucky Joe seemed to notice reaching around to grab hold of Mimi's legs, lifting them up as he pulled her back onto him starting to thrust up into her holding the brunette like a sex doll, the action alone enough to have Mimi screaming in orgasm making her cunt all the tighter around his cock

Rolling Mimi onto her side Joe then moved to kneel by her legs, gripping her thigh as he continued thrusting into her as the brunette bit down on a pillow muffling her moans of ecstasy "gonna…cum…again…" he panted as his pace got quicker and harder, almost desperate to blow another load

"Inside...I want your cum…inside me…" Mimi moaned against the cushion looking back at Joe with begging eyes, squeezing her pussy even tighter for him setting him off near instantly, the pillow muffling her scream of ecstasy as his huge load rushed inside of her, filling her cunt and womb completely before overflowing onto her thighs and the couch before he suddenly pulled out shooting out the rest of his cum all over her body making her moan at the feeling of it

Mimi quickly found that Joe wasn't quite done however as she was roughly flipped onto her front before moaning through gritted teeth as she felt him forced his thick cock into her fat ass "oh god! How pent up are you?!" she screamed without any complaint in her voice as her eyes rolled back in pleasure yet again, her nails digging into the couch as she bent her legs to dig her heels into Joe's lower back to encourage him to fuck her ass harder

Completely lost in pleasure Joe was dead to the world and to Mimi's cries keeping her pinned down by his hands on her shoulders as he thrust into her tightest hole with everything he had, his alcohol addled mind only caring about his own pleasure and his next relief adding an extra layer of roughness to his pace which Mimi adored

"Oh fuck! Yesyesyesyesyes! Oh god I'm getting you fucking drunk more often!" Mimi exclaimed as she orgasmed again, harder this time making even more of a mess of her couch which she couldn't care less about, her toes curling and her tongue hanging out of her panting mouth as her body shook with pleasure

Soon enough Joe hit his third climax, flooding Mimi's ass with his hot thick cum before pulling out of her, flipping her over to finish the rest all over her face as she opened her mouth wide to catch as much as she could and after that everything became a blur to him, unable to remember finishing, leaving or even getting home that night, all he did know was that he woke up with a hell of a hangover the next morning as he struggled to get ready for work whilst wondering what had happened the night before

He didn't have to wonder for long though as when he went to leave for work his phone vibrated with a picture text from Mimi, Joe's eyes going wide at the image of Mimi's perfect skin covered in bruises from their fuck session the night before along with a message from her _"hey Tiger, wanna come over tonight, I've got another bottle I think you'll like xxx"_

Staring wide eyed at the text as the night before slowly came back to him Joe waited a few moment before texting back "yeah, ok"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	11. Sneaking a peek

Sneaking a peek

Yolei giggled to herself as she kept herself hidden in one of the empty lockers of the boy's shower room, having taken a dare from Kari to do something 'crazy' Yolei went with the first thing that came to her mind which was spying on the soccer team in the shower after practice

Biting her lip she watched as the guys washed themselves and talked, discussing the game, complimenting each other's plays and future plans for the next game _"fuck I didn't know so many guys here were packing!"_ she purred internally feeling her core heat up as her eyes became glued to the dozen or so cocks that populated the room _"I wonder what they'd do to me if they caught me"_ she pondered as the thoughts of a savage gang bang filled her head making her cunt even wetter before she shook such thoughts out of her head, Ken was only ok with her having sex with those in their close friend group and only because she allowed him to do the same so such fantasies needed to stay as fantasies

Shimmying her pants down her legs slightly to free her cunt Yolei began to slowly rub herself as she imagined what it would be like to simply step out of the locker, get on her knees and suck off every single guy in the shower room until they fed her their cum making her make a mental note to gather as many of her guy friends as she could for a blowbang session as soon as she could

As she masturbated Yolei pouted as one by one the soccer team finished up and left leaving her less and less eye candy to pleasure herself to by the minute until finally only one guy remained at the other end of the shower room who she hadn't noticed before

Leaning closer to the slits in the door Yolei gasped to find the last guy to be TK making her even more wet when she realized she could see every part of him _"god damn, how long has it been since me and TK last fucked?"_ she pondered realizing that it had been a good month since she and TK had last had sex so the sight of his naked body excited her just as much as it did the first time she had seen it

" _Come on big boy, turn around, turn around and show me that THERE IT IS!"_ Yolei moaned internally hoping for TK to turn around to give her a better look at his cock and when he did she nearly orgasmed by the sight of it alone, his manhood swinging around as he washed himself giving Yolei the perfect view of it as she worked her pussy faster

To the violet haired girls delight TK seemed to be having the same idea she was as she watched him wrap a hand around his cock _"that's it, stroke that fat fucking cock for me"_ she purred as she watched intently as TK's cock hardened in his grasp growing to its full ten-inch glory making her mouth water

Believing that he was alone TK decided to relieve some tension as his mind wandered to things less savoury than their soccer game, his mind going back to when Kari had surprised him with a blowjob when he picked her up to walk her to school that morning, his breathing coming out heavier as she stroked his cock faster which in turn made Yolei rub herself harder

"God yes, stroke that cock for me" Yolei panted as her groin tightened, her orgasm building up quickly as her eyes remained glued to TK's fat cock "fuck you're so fucking hot, god I want to suck that dick"

Still completely unaware of Yolei's presence TK stroked his cock harder making it visibly throb, moaning Kari's name as precum began to drip from the tip of his cock to the drain by his feet, his breathing coming out heavier as he strove towards his release whilst Yolei did the same barely twenty feet away from him

As she pushed her fingers inside of her needy cunt Yolei's orgasm caught her completely off guard as it hit her like a freight train, collapsing against the locker door with a scream of ecstasy causing the door to fly open to which the purple haired girl fell out, landing in a heap on the floor as her orgasm numbed the pain of the fall

"What the hell?!" TK exclaimed jumping as Yolei slumped to the floor making him jump a foot in the air in shock "what were you doing in there?" he then asked making his way over to help Yolei to her feet "where you honestly spying on us like in some cheesy porno?"

"Maybe" Yolei replied nervously having momentarily forgotten just how much taller TK was than her, expecting him to start chewing her out for resorting to something so low as spying Yolei was surprised as his eyes turned dark and his lips curled into a smirk "TK?" she breathed before gasping as she suddenly found herself getting slammed back against the lockers making her shudder and let out a shudder of arousal

"You've been a dirty girl, haven't you?" TK then growled sending another shudder up Yolei's spine "and dirty girls should be punished, shouldn't they?" he inquired cupping the purple haired girls face as she eagerly nodded "good, now go be a good girl and lock the door" he then instructed backing away leaving Yolei scrambling for the door to which she quickly closed and locked it thankful for the small inside lock that had been installed to insure privacy for the students

Stepping away from the door Yolei quickly kicked off her sneakers before pushing her pants the rest of the way down her legs to stand naked from the waist down behind TK, her cunt aching for stimulation but she knew better than to just jump him eagerly awaiting a command from him, when they had last had sex TK admitted that he wasn't much of a dom so Yolei hadn't pushed her submissive tendencies on him but now that he seemed perfectly happy to take control she could give into her submissive urges

"Good girl" TK grinned making Yolei shudder at the praise "bend over against the lockers, show me your cunt" he then commanded to which Yolei jumped to obey, rushing to the lockers splaying her hands out against them as she bend over displaying her tight fuck holes to him, biting her lip as she looked over her shoulder at him finding him taking position behind her letting out a sharp gasp of pleasure when she felt his cock head press against her needy pussy

"Oh fuck TK!" she exclaimed as he teased her slit "fuck me! Fuck me please!" she pleaded desperately bucking her hips back trying to impale herself on his cock, making him smirk before he took pity on her and buried his entire ten incher inside of her in one rough thrust making her scream his name as her groin bulged out around his girth

"God damn, I forgot how damn tight you are" TK grunted as he gripped Yolei's waist tighter, the slut's inner walls clenching around him like a vice forcing him to stay still for a few moments before starting to move, thrusting hard and deep into her making her bubble ass clap against his groin and her breasts bounce under her top

Running her hands down the lockers Yolei tried her best to buck back against his thrusts as her legs immediately began to shake and weaken, her mouth hanging open as she felt her insides getting reshaped around TK's massive cock "fuck! Fuckfuckfuck! TK!" she screamed letting her head hang looking down between her legs to watch her groin bulge out around his cock "you're so fucking big!"

Smirking at her praise TK spanked the slut making her cry out louder as his cock started to throb hard, normally able to last much longer TK had already been half way to climax when he found Yolei, not that the purple haired girl seemed to care though as she bucked back harder against his thrusts, her pussy clenching tighter showing that she was nearing her climax as well

"Oh fuck TK…harder….I'm cumming!" Yolei panted before screaming again, pushing back hard against TK's cock burying it further inside of her as her cunt clenched even tighter in orgasm, her climax quickly dragging TK over the edge as well making him groan and shudder as he came hard inside of her spasming pussy, flooding her womb and cunt with his hot thick cunt

Just before his release ended however TK pulled out of Yolei's cunt to which she promptly turned around and dropped to her knees, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue as well as cupping her hands over her face to catch any stray strands of cum as he finished his load all over her face and into her open mouth "that's it Yolei, take it all" he panted as his seed stained her skin, hair and glasses

When TK's release ended Yolei hungrily swallowed everything that had landed in her mouth before licking her hands clean and leaning forward to latch her lips around TK's cock, sucking hard on him to coax out any last drops of cum "god damn you're a freak" TK couldn't help but smirk as Yolei deepthroated him trying to get more cum out of him "I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised to find you spying on me" he added to which Yolei just winked up at him

Because of this TK wasn't surprised when he found both Yolei and Kari spying on him in the lockers after his next soccer match

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	12. Forgiving the Devil

Forgiving the Devil

Beelzemon tapped his foot impatiently as the cashier rang up his purchase, the Biker Digimon crossing his arms as he could feel the stares burning into the back of his head, he thought that several years after the D-Reaper incident that a Digimon walking among humans wouldn't be such a strange thing but yet he still got countless stares on a daily basis, it was more tolerable in his Impmon form as he was harder to notice but in his Mega level form he didn't have the option of staying out of sight

"Could ya hurry it up? I've got places to be" he grunted tapping his fingers along his bicep as his tail twitched uncomfortably around his leg, not used to having to restrain his fifth limb but in the stores cramped conditions he couldn't risk accidently sending someone flying

His complaint was a total lie however, he just needed to get out of the house since Ai and Mako were fighting again and the noise was giving him a headache, thankfully the cashier didn't take much longer allowing him to pay with the money he had taken from the house and leave before the claustrophobic conditions drove him crazy

Cracking open one of the beers Beelzemon promptly downed it in a couple of gulps before tossing the bottle aside _"now what the hell am I gonna do?"_ he thought to himself as he cracked open another bottle, he had no intention of going home just yet as Ai and Mako were most likely still screaming at each other and since he had spent his money on beer he could hardly rent a motel room for the night

After a few minutes of wandering Beelzemon found himself in a familiar neighbourhood recognizing one of the nearby houses as Jeri's "hey maybe I could….nah what am I thinking?" he sighed to himself, despite it being several years since the incident with the D-Reaper things were still very awkward between him and Jeri, she did claim that she had forgiven him but he knew deep down she still held some animosity towards him

Shaking his head the Digimon was about to turn around and walk away when a sudden crack of thunder filled the air and a torrential downpour appeared from almost nowhere soaking him to the bone without seconds "shit" he cursed, he hated the rain and there was no way in hell he was going to spend the next god knows how many hours wandering through it finding himself walking up to Jeri's front door

" _If I'm lucky Takato will be here and it'll be a lot less awkward"_ he hoped as he slowly raised his hand to knock on the door, each knock seeming to echo much louder than it actually was to him as he waited with bated breath for someone to answer the door

When the door finally open the Digimon quickly realized that he should have just stood out in the rain as Jeri stood in the doorway "uh…hey" he greeted with an awkward grin as Jeri just stared up at him

"Hey…" Jeri replied equally as lost for words as he was

Clearing his throat Beelzemon decided to break the ten second silence that passed after Jeri spoke "look, it's really coming down outsight, mind if I crash here til it lightens up?" he asked awkwardly honestly expecting her to slam the door in his face so he was surprised when she didn't

"Yeah, ok" the teenager said simply stepping to a side to allow the Digimon entry, Beelzemon taking a moment to register that she hadn't left him out in the rain making heading inside

Upon heading inside and getting settled in the living room Beelzemon quietly opened another beer and began to nurse it as an uncomfortable silence fell upon him and Jeri again, both of them casting occasional glances at each other whilst Jeri half watched the TV "so…how's things?" Beelzemon eventually asked trying to break the silence flinching slightly as Jeri turned her full gaze to him

"Everything's fine" Jeri replied a bit too quickly and sharply for Beelzemon's liking making his stomach sink a little

"That's…that's good" the Digimon responded before letting out a weary sigh "look I ain't gonna beat around the bush, I know ya hate me, I'll be gone as soon as the rain lets up" he told her finishing off his beer before setting the empty bottle on the coffee table in front of him

"What? I don't hate you"

"Don't bullshit me Jeri" Beelzemon retorted roughly swigging the rest of his drink "you have every damn reason to hate me so don't even try lying to me" he added slamming the bottle down on the table, nearly breaking it before he managed to steady himself not wanting to risk shattering it and potentially hurting Jeri with the glass "shit, this was a fuckin' mistake, I'm just gonna go"

As he started to stand up Jeri stopped him holding a hand up "no, stay" she told him sounding more like an order than a request and as if obeying Beelzemon sat back down "you're right, I did hate you" she explained starting to wring her hands together "years ago when you were trying to kill us"

"Jeri you don't have to talk about this"

"No, I should, we should talk" Jeri cut him off before leaning down to take one of the remaining beers, cracking it open and taking a long drink of it surprising the Digimon, despite it being years since they met and Jeri now being a healthy eighteen year old Beelzemon couldn't help but still see her as the little girl that he had emotionally crippled

Allowing Jeri to drink Beelzemon was both surprised and a little impressed as the petite girl downed the entire bottle in a few gulps before shaking her head to soften the buzz of it "I did hate you, I hated you so much, I was finally something, a Tamer, I could finally do something to help my friends and you took that all away from me" she stated, her words stabbing Beelzemon deep in the heart "I hated you, I hated you so much that I couldn't stand it, I actually wanted you to kill me"

"Kid…" Beelzemon started only for Jeri to raise her hand to silence him

"But then you came to save me, I was so confused, why would you try to help me when before all you wanted to do was murder us?" she continued "even after the D-Reaper was beaten and you seemed to be our friend I didn't know if we should trust you, you always seemed sincere after that though and I thought…maybe it was because Leomon's a part of you now"

What Jeri did next nearly made Beelzemon jump out of his skin as the petite girl suddenly placed a hand on his thigh dangerously close to his groin "whoa kid!" he exclaimed grasping at her wrist "what're you doing?"

"Leomon is a part of you right?" Jeri asked, her face brightly flushed showing that the beer had taken effect and that she was a total lightweight

"In a way yes, when I loaded his Data his being became one with mine, his strength became mine" the Digimon explained hoping that it would sate whatever need Jeri was experiencing and she would back off but to his surprise she moved to climb onto his lap "Jeri, what are you…?"

"Just let me…let me be…let me be close to him again" Jeri replied with an almost pleading tone as she clutched his jacket pressing her face to his chest "please…just this once"

Exhaling through his nose Beelzemon tried his best to relax, it was the least he could do after everything he had done to her allowing her to rest against him, her face resting against his chest as if trying to find Leomon's heartbeat alongside his own and for a moment the Digimon had to admit that their proximity felt kind of nice

The nice feeling didn't last long however as Jeri's hands then trailed lower boldly grasping his groin "kid!" he exclaimed staring down at her with shock as Jeri began to work his pants open "what're you doing?!"

"Do you truly want to amend things between us?" Jeri retorted continuing to work his pants open whilst he reluctantly nodded "then let me do this, let me be close with Leomon again" she instructed him bluntly as she then sat up on her knees, reaching one hand under her dress to pull her underwear to a side whilst pulling his endowment out of his pants

Swallowing thickly Beelzemon gripped the couch cushions hard enough that his claws ripped into them as he was 'forced' to which Jeri align herself up with the tip of his cock, he wanted to stop her, tell her that it was just the drink making her act this way but then again what if it wasn't?

He was sick of the anonymity between them, sick of having to tip toe around her when he could freely talk and interact with the others like they were lifelong friends, sick of the look in her eye that just reminded him of his past sins, if this was what it was going to take for her to finally forgive him he was going to go for it

Balancing one hand against Beelzemon's chest Jeri slowly lowered herself down on his thick cock, biting her lip as she felt her insides stretch and reshape to accommodate him "oh fuck…Leomon…" she moaned, her eyes tightly clenched shut making it obvious that she was fantasizing that Beelzemon was Leomon, normally he wouldn't stand for someone to think of someone else whilst they were with him but at that moment he was going to let it slide for Jeri's sake

Keeping himself quiet as to not ruin her fantasy Beelzemon simply sat back watching her as she rode him, gritting his teeth to silence any vocalizations of pleasure as her tiny wet pussy worked his thick shaft, her little hole the tightest thing he had ever felt easily putting Rika and Renamon to shame "oh…oh…yes…Leomon…fuck me…fuck me please…"

With that Beelzemon moved his arms to gently grasp her sides, not gripping too hard as to make it obvious that it was him and ruin Jeri's mental image, how would Leomon do this anyway? He did have a much larger body than him so Beelzemon splayed his fingers out as much as he could to create the illusion of having larger hands which seemed to work as Jeri's breath hitched and her core squeezed tighter around him

Grasping at Beelzemon's jacket with both hands Jeri worked her hips harder and faster, nearly taking the Digimon's entire length every time she slammed herself down on him as her breathing got heavier and more laboured, her pussy clenching in a way that showed she was close to cumming "yes…yes please…harder…" she panted, tears streaming down her cheeks from a mixture of pleasure and from scrunching her eyes so tightly shut

As Jeri rode him faster Beelzemon felt his release building up as well, gripping her sides a little tighter as the petite girl then threw her head back with a gasp of ecstasy, her core clenching even tighter to drive him over the edge with her "ah fuck!" he cursed breaking character but Jeri seemed to either not notice or mind as she shook on his lap, her entire body shivering and twitching as her orgasm coursed through her before she collapsed forward onto Beelzemon's chest panting heavily

As Jeri recovered against him Beelzemon stayed motionless giving her time to get her strength back, winding an arm around her Beelzemon felt Jeri shift closer as if cuddling up to him "thank you" he heard her mumble quietly bringing a small smile to his lips

"It's alright kid, I got you"

The next few days after that incident went on as normal, to the point that Impmon believed that either Jeri had regretted what they had done or it had simply only slightly cracked the wall between them, that was until a party was held at Henry's and since he had nothing better to do he tagged along, sneaking in through a window and mingling in

Helping himself to the food that had been placed out Impmon flinched as Jeri walked up to stand next to him as he scarfed down a sandwich, swallowing the food nervously before glancing away "hey" he greeted expecting a curt huff or a cold reply

What he got however as a friendly titter and smile from her "hey, I was wondering when you were going to turn up, you're never one to skip a party"

Surprised by Jeri's sudden warmth towards him Impmon nervously smiled back "yeah, you know me" he replied rubbing the back of his head "listen, about the other day, are we cool now?"

"Yeah, we're good" Jeri smiled bringing instant relief to Impmon's clenching heart "it was something I needed to let out and you really helped a lot" she continued before her smile suddenly turned sultry and she placed a hand upon his "although more help is always good, want to go upstairs?"

Now Impmon wasn't going to turn that down, at least not wanting to risk being on Jeri's bad side again

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	13. My best friend's sister

My best friend's sister

"Come on Davis, where are you?" TK sighed as he stood outside Davis's door having been waiting for five minutes straight, Davis's soccer uniform tucked under his arm as he had offered to let Davis use his washing machine since his was broken down and now TK found himself returning it rather than Davis turning up himself to come get it

After several more minutes of knocking TK was about to give up and go home when he heard quick footsteps coming down the stairs "idiot must have been sleeping" he sighed as he heard the door unlocking

To his surprise however instead of Davis answering the door it was his older sister Jun and what surprised him further was the fact that she was soaking wet and wearing just a bath towel "sorry, I was in the shower" she apologized without a hint of shyness in her tone as she let the towel hang from her curves alone "so what's up?"

Realizing he was staring TK quickly cleared his throat making Jun titter "I've brought Davis's soccer uniform" he told her holding out the clothing for her to take but instead of taking the uniform when she reached forward Jun took hold of his wrist

"He should be home soon, you can come in and wait for him" Jun insisted dragging TK into the house before he could protest, pulling him into the lounge insisting he sit down and wait for her brother

Sitting down TK decided that it was probably best to just sit and wait for Davis expecting Jun to excuse herself to resume showering but to his surprise she sat down next to him, her towel leaving nothing to the imagination as she sat back to relax on the couch causing the bottom of the towel to ride up so much that TK was given a teasing view of her bare pussy "so how's things?" she then asked him as casual as can be as if she was fully clothed

"They're good" TK answered trying his best not to stare, aside from Kari he knew Yolei, Sora and Mimi were fair game but Jun was never mentioned on the 'free to fuck' list so he didn't want to cross any boundaries, forcing his eyes to remain on Jun's face

Unfortunately for him his actions weren't lost on Jun who simply raised an eyebrow at him "I'm not going to bite TK, you can look" the maroon haired girl smirked reclining back further to give him an even more teasing view of her body under the towel "I've heard a lot about you"

"Oh? From who?" TK asked again trying to keep his eyes level despite how much they wanted to look down as her tits threatening to bounce free from the towel

"Kari and the others, girls talk TK" Jun stated with a quirked lip as she reached over to squeeze his thigh

Staring at Jun's hand feeling his body immediately reacting to her touch TK began to wonder if Kari had given Jun permission to make a move on him or if they had simply talked about their sexual encounters in the past and Jun was just taking a major risk "you planned this didn't you?"

"Nope, completely winging it, to be honest I was going to wait until Mimi's next party to jump you but you turning up now just makes things a lot faster" Jun explained moving her hand further up his thigh making him go rigid "relax, this is cool with Kari, I made sure to ask her when she wouldn't stop talking about how big your dick is so we're good to go" the maroon haired girl then grinned as then then blatantly cupped his groin

The moment Jun grabbed hold of him TK was almost immediately at full mast, whilst he had always had some level of attraction to Jun TK had never put much thought into the concept of having sex with her especially since she was Davis's sister, at that moment however no didn't seem to be an answer and knowing Davis he wasn't going to show up for a while so he decided to just go with it

As she continued to caress him through his pants TK suddenly took hold of her towel, whipping it off to reveal her tight curvy naked body underneath "oooh! So rough" Jun tittered as TK then shoved her back onto the couch, his hands going straight to her tits groping and squeezing them hard "mmmm fuck you like my tits don't you? Don't think I never caught you staring" she moaned biting her lip as her hands went to his pants, working them open to free his erection

When his cock fell free Jun's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped at the sight of it "holy shit…Kari said you were big but…how the fuck does she even walk?!" she exclaimed gawking at his huge ten inch length

Smirking at her reaction TK then moved up to straddle her chest, making the maroon haired girl shudder and moan as he pressed his thick cock between her full CC cup tits pressing them around his shaft "god yes, fuck my tits" she moaned reaching up to grasp the arm rest her head was resting against as the blond started to thrust between her breasts

Groaning with pleasure as he pressed Jun's tits tighter around his cock TK marvelled at how full and soft they were, easily bigger than Kari's, Sora's and Yolei's and only just smaller than Mimi's easily making her the second bustiest girl that he knew "fuck your dick feels good" Jun breathed craning her head down to spit on TK's cock, helping lube it to make the tit fuck smoother as her slit began to drip with arousal

Squeezing her breasts harder TK picked up his pace, his cock throbbing in perfect synchronicity to her heartbeat, Jun arching her back as much as she could to press her breasts harder to his cock all while poking her tongue out to let his cock head rub against it with every thrust, soon tasting precum making her hum at the salty taste of it

"You want to cum don't you? You want to cum all over my tits?" Jun panted moving her hands to her breasts starting to pump then along TK's thrusting cock, the slut wanting his cum just as much as he wanted to cum "Kari says you cum like a shotgun, fucking prove it to me!"

With a few more thrusts TK proved it and then some, thrusting his entire length through her cleavage so that his cock head was pressed against her face before he came hard hitting her point blank, making the maroon haired girl exclaim in both shock and arousal as her face was covered in seconds as well as her hair getting stained with several thick streaks of his cum

"Oh…my…god…" she gasped as TK released the last few streams of cum onto her face, when Kari had told her that he came a lot she had expected like maybe six or seven shots per cum load but it felt like someone had thrown a full can of paint on her face

"Sorry about that, it's been a couple of days" TK apologized rubbing the back of his head as surprised by his release as she was

Luckily for him Jun was far from angry as she licked up the cum around her lips with a sultry grin "that better not have been all you had" she purred as she then pushed against him, coaxing him to recline back on the couch as she climbed off of it to kneel between his legs

Eyeing his still rock hard cock hungrily Jun leaned in to properly taste him, running her tongue from his balls to his cock head shuddering with arousal as she did so "mmmmm fuck" she moaned running a hand down her body until she reached her dripping slit letting out a little gasp of pleasure as her fingers made contact with her cunt

Rubbing and working her pussy Jun wrapped her free hand around TK's cock stroking him as she then began to finger herself, leaning forward to lick his large heavy balls making him groan with pleasure "so damn big, Kari scored a fucking winner with you" she panted lustfully placing a firm kiss on both balls before moving up to take as much of his cock into her mouth as she could

"Fuck" TK gasped as Jun bobbed her head along the first half of his cock whilst her hand worked the rest, the maroon haired girl showing great oral skill that would borderline put Kari to shame as her tongue skilfully worked the first half of his dick "damn that's good"

As TK groaned louder and began to buck his hips Jun tittered around his cock head before pulling away to speak "I've had plenty of practice, ask Tai" she tittered giving him a wink before going back to work in sucking and stroking him to his next climax all while her fingers worked her towards her orgasm

Gripping the couch cushions TK reclined his head back as Jun then moved her hand to deepthroat him, taking all ten inches down her throat nuzzling her nose against his pubic bone without any resistance proving just how much practice she had under her belt, her free hand moving to clutch at his waist whilst she fingered herself faster and harder feeling her stomach clench as her climax approached

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum" TK gasped suddenly cupping the back of Jun's head to hold her in place making her moan at the sudden dominant action, tightening her throat around him as her middle finger suddenly pressed hard against her g-spot setting off her climax

Her sudden hard orgasm making her scream around TK's cock setting off his second release much harder than the first, his hips bucking hard as his cock erupted down her throat making her gag as his cum flooded her windpipe, his cast iron grip keeping her head in place as he unloaded in her mouth and throat

"Fuck, that's it, take it all" the blond panted as he continued to buck his hips, fucking Jun's mouth throughout his release feeding her every drop of his second load "swallow it all!"

Somehow getting even wetter from his demanding tone Jun obeyed happily gulping down every shot of cum he dumped down her throat until his load finally ran dry and only then did TK release his grip on her head

Licking her lips clean of his cum Jun then scrambled up to climb onto his lap, pressing her dripping slit to his fat cock before teasing herself with the head of it "oh god…this is going to go so deep…" she panted as TK gripped her hips to help her balance before pulling down on her to make her sink all the way down his thick length

When Jun said it was going to go deep she had never imagined just how deep it would go, her eyes going wide and her jaw falling slack as it felt like he had entered her stomach, her groin and lower abdomen bulging out around his girth as she went limp for a few moments whimpering and babbling as her body went into temporary sensory overload to the point that she actually had a small orgasm from the penetration alone

Taking a few seconds to regain her senses Jun then grabbed hold of TK's shoulders for balance before starting to ride him with everything she had, planting her feet on the couch at either side of him to help push herself up and down his huge cock "oh god…fuck…your dick's so fucking big…" she mewled as she bucked and gyrated her hips

"You're fucking tight" TK groaned back feeling like his dick was being crushed in her hot tight little cunt, his hands moving to her firm round ass for purchase, squeezing it hard making the maroon haired girl moan and ride him harder to which he delivered a hard firm spank to her ass

"Oh fuck, you like my ass?" she mewled before gasping again as he responded with another hard hit to her behind making it shake "hurts so damn good"

Smirking TK then took hold of her sides again, gripping her harder as he then began to thrust up hard making her bounce even harder on his cock, the action making Jun go rigid as his cock punched into her womb making her orgasm yet again "oh fuck!"

As Jun began to spasm and shake on his cock TK moved her faster, fucking her like a sex doll as he felt his third release building up, the maroon haired girls spasming cunt milking him harder than he could deal with and before he could hold back he was unloading his third load directly into her pussy and womb

Grunting as he unloaded entirely into Jun's welcoming womb TK then slowly pulled her off of his cock, standing up to lay her face down on the couch before moving behind her between her legs, resting his cock against her firm ass cheeks making it obvious what he wanted next making Jun stiffen, she had never had anal sex before but she was eager to try "go slow" she moaned raising her hips slightly to help him as she felt him press against her tightest hole

Nodding TK gently held her hips as he slowly pushed forward, gritting his teeth as he gently eased himself into her tightest hole making Jun gasp at the rush of sensations it caused "oh god, you're so big!" she gasped as the penetration made TK feel twice as big as he had before, her toes curling as she felt him push all ten inches into her tight ass

With every inch buried inside of her TK held himself still to let Jun get used to him, her ass feeling incredibly tight and hot around his shaft as he kept himself buried inside of her "so tight…" he panted as the urge to just rail into her was overwhelming

After several agonizing minutes of waiting Jun rolled her hips back to signal him to continue "mmm TK…fuck me…you feel so good in my ass…" she moaned biting down on the couch pillow as TK immediately complied

Within moments the living room was filled with the sounds of TK's groin pounding against Jun's ass followed each time by a sharp cry or gasp of pleasure from the maroon haired girl, her eyes rolling back and her tongue hanging out as her body could barely deal with the sensations TK's cock brought her causing her to black out several times for several moments at a time

When TK finished Jun could barely feel him pull out of her ass, her entire body thrumming with blissful aches and with what little strength she had left she simply reached over to the coffee table where her cell phone lay and took a picture of herself

With that she then proceeded to send the picture to Kari with the message of 'your boyfriend is an animal!' to show off just what TK had done to her

Within a minute of sending the message Jun got one back from Kari, a picture message of the young brunette just as cum covered as she was with a message of 'I know, your brother's not half bad either'

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	14. Dreaming of big brother

Dreaming of big brother

"Ah…ah…big brother…"

The early morning silence of Kari's bedroom was quietly broken by the brunette's hot pants and moans, still sound asleep Kari tossed and turned under her covers, her hips bucking wildly as her mind swam in the darkest reaches of depravity

It was a reoccurring wet dream of hers that crept into her mind every few nights, a dream in which she was used in the most dirty and depraved of ways for her partner's pleasure but not by TK or David or even Gatomon

In her dreams it was always Tai fucking her

(In Kari's dream)

It always started the same way with Kari doing some mundane task, be it reading a book, doing some homework or just watching TV when Tai would always approach her from behind and just grab her, being so rough with her as he dragged her away from what she was doing and roughly stripped her to nothing

He never spoke during her dreams either, only low grunts and pants as he took her making her feel like nothing but a worthless sex toy to him and for some depraved reason she loved it that way

Gasping as Tai grabbed her by her hair dragging her up from the couch Kari put up no resistance as he went for her clothing, raising her arms to let him remove her top baring her perky tits to him Kari then quickly undid her pants letting them fall to her ankles revealing that she was going commando to him

Now completely naked Kari eagerly got down on her knees as Tai pushed her down, her hands shooting to his pants to help him remove them aching to have his cock inside of her again, her breathing quickly becoming needy panting as Tai's thick musky cock sprang free nearly hitting her in the face

With his cock now free Tai immediately grabbed his little sisters head forcing the entire length into her mouth and throat making her gag harshly, her eyes widening as her hands grasped at his thighs, every dream it was the same, she could never throat his cock comfortably but that just turned her on even more as he started to hammer into her mouth

Kari's gags and chokes echoed throughout the room as she let Tai have his way with her throat, her cunt dripping onto the floor as it continued to soak her sheets in the waking world, her eyes rolling back into her head as she felt she was going to orgasm from the skull fuck alone, her entire body thrumming with perverted pleasure as her real self continued to touch herself in her sleep

Like in all of her dreams Tai never lasted long in her mouth, only lasting a few minutes of hard uncaring face fucking before dumping his first load down her throat, forcing her face to his groin to make her swallow every drop he forced down her neck to which the brunette eagerly complied gulping down her brother's thick cum

When Tai pulled out of her throat he barely gave Kari a moment to recover before roughly throwing her onto the couch and spreading her legs wide baring her dripping cunt "oh fuck!" Kari gasped as Tai quickly took his place between her legs, showing her no care or mercy as he then forced his way into her eager hole making the brunette scream with pleasure

Her scream didn't last long however as Tai's hand clamped over her mouth making her whimper as her eyes stared into his, the look he gave saying just one simply things

 _Shut up slut_

As Tai proceeded to fuck her like a sex toy Kari came hard in both her dream and the waking world, her hips bucking wildly against her hand mirroring her hips in her dream as she bucked back against her brother's thrusts, her breasts bouncing wildly as he showed her no mercy making her toes curl in the air, tears streaming down her cheeks as the pleasure soon became maddening, her mind exploding with sheer ecstasy as her body erupted in another punishing orgasm

And then like every other time it was all over

Kari's eyes snapped open as her alarm blared, the lit up numbers on it reading 7 am making her gasp as she sat bolt upright before she grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it, groaning loudly into it as once again she realised that it had just been another dream, her legs and sheets soaked with her arousal as the sound of knocking at her door and Tai calling through it for her to come down to breakfast made her jump again

It was going to be another awkward day around Tai again

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	15. Blowing off some steam

Blowing off some steam

"Mom…mom listen to me…mom…it was one F! No you are not pulling me out of the college soccer team! I'm not a child anymore! My studies are fine! Mom…MOM! Ugh I can't talk to you right now!" Sora snapped down the phone before harshly hanging up on her mother, the brunette nearly throwing her phone across the soccer field in sheer frustration after her mother had called her after her soccer practice to chastise her over a single failed test she had gotten that term

Stopping herself from destroying her phone at the last moment Sora instead took a deep breath before pinching the bridge of her nose, the brunette had been having more arguments with her mother recently and it was seriously wearing her down to the point that she was dreading going home some nights knowing that another argument awaited her there, she knew her mother was only trying to look out for her but the way she still acted like she was ten years old sometimes seriously grinded on her nerves

Deciding it was best that she calmed down before heading home Sora opened the contacts on her phone scrolling all the way down before pressing call "come on Tai pick up" she muttered impatiently before the second ring even sounded but thankfully Tai picked up on the third

"Hey Sora, what's…" Tai greeted her before he was quickly cut off by the brunette

"Tai I need sex, bad" Sora stated bluntly not even bothering to glance around to check if she was alone

"…..another fight with your mom?" Tai asked all too familiar with the situation whenever Sora called him with such a demand

"She's spent the last fifteen minutes biting my ear off over one bad grade and I just need something to blow steam off otherwise we're just going to spend tonight screaming at each other" Sora sighed resting back against the tree behind her "can I just come over?" the brunette asked to which Tai readily obliged her, telling her that he was the only one home at that moment bringing slight relief to Sora as it meant that she could be as loud as she wanted

Ending the call Sora grabbed her bag from the ground and made an immediate beeline for Tai's place, completely blanking her team mates as they said bye to her as she walked passed, her mind already filling up with the kind of depravity she would need to go home without biting her mother's head off, she needed it hard and she needed it dirty

Upon reaching Tai's place Sora let herself in, the pair having a rule of 'unlock your door when I'm coming over' so that they didn't have to waste time with knocking and waiting, the moment she shut the door Sora then did away with her clothes throwing them around haphazardly feeling almost relief to bare her naked body "Tai? Where are you? I need your dick here now!" she demanded as if expecting Tai to have been waiting their naked like some kind of perverted butler

When Tai didn't come to her call Sora growled with frustration as she marched towards Tai's bedroom "Tai Kamiya! If you're not here with your dick inside of me in ten seconds I swear I'll…" she started only to be cut off when she entered the living room and was grabbed from behind, feeling Tai's strong arms wind around her as his cock pushed between her legs "ah fuck!"

"Surprise" he husked in her ear as he firmly grasped her breasts making her hiss with pleasure "this what you needed?"

"Just shut up and break me on your cock" Sora hissed back before gasping as he suddenly pulled her to the wall face first, the sudden jolt of pain only adding to her pleasure as she then let out a choked moan as Tai forced his cock balls deep into her needy cunt pushing her up onto her toes "oh fuck Tai!"

Digging her nails into the wallpaper the brunette started to buck back hard against her friend/fuck buddies cock, loving how his girth reshaped her insides to suit him with every thrust whilst he pressed her face and tits to the wall

"Damn you're wet, you really needed this didn't you?" Tai grunted as Sora clenched tight around him, her core dripping down his length and onto his balls as he slammed into her harder

"Yes I fucking did" Sora moaned as a jolt of ecstasy shot up her spine with every thrust, reaching back to clutch at Tai's arms "harder, make it hurt" she panted digging her nails into his forearms as she felt her first much needed orgasm building up "god I needed this!"

Grinning Tai then leaned in to bite down on the back of Sora's neck making her gasp and shudder as he bent her over fully, letting her breasts bounce as he took her harder from behind, her ass cheeks clapping loudly against his groin as her toes curled "yes! That's it! Harder Tai!" she screamed as her climax then struck her hard making her body shake violently against Tai's

Hissing with pleasure as Sora squeezed tighter around him Tai wrapped his arms around her waist before picking her up, keeping her impaled on his cock as he carried her to the couch, sitting down upon it and sitting Sora down deep on his dick making her eyes cross from the even deeper penetration

"Oooh fuck, you want me to ride?" Sora panted as she reached back to hold onto Tai's arms, the brunette starting to gyrate her hips as she squeezed tight around him "you want me to ride this fat cock?" she moaned looking back over her shoulder with a devious grin before starting to ride him with everything she had, bouncing on his cock like a woman possessed, crying out shamelessly with pleasure as her groin bulged out around Tai's cock

Groaning with pleasure Tai reclined back on the couch to let Sora work, watching her firm bubble ass clap against his groin as she slammed herself down mercilessly on him, her moans becoming unintelligible babbles as she strove towards another hard orgasm "god I love your cock!"

"That's it, show me how much you love it" Tai panted back spanking Sora's ass hard making her cry out with delight

"Ah fuck yes! Hit it again! Beat my ass!" Sora pleaded leaning forward and resting her hands on Tai's knees to present her bouncing ass more to him to spank, loving the 'abuse' as her core tightened again "I'm cumming again!" the brunette then screamed as she orgasmed again all over Tai's manhood

"Ah shit" Tai groaned as he felt his climax building up, his cock throbbing inside Sora's cunt filling her with precum as she continued to ride him as fast and hard as she could

Feeling his cock throb and fill her with precum Sora forced herself to ride him faster "that's it Tai…cum in me…I fucking need it…" she moaned rolling her hips before gasping as Tai grabbed hold of her arms, pulling them back as he thrust up into her making her bounce harder on his cock "yes just like that!"

With a few more hard thrusts Tai hit his limit, making Sora scream his name as the explosion of cum inside of her set off her third much needed orgasm, her toes curling in the air as her body seized up, her eyes rolling back as she drooled through her clenched teeth, her pussy becoming a tight vice around Tai's cock refusing to let him go until they were both finished and sated

Cumming for nearly a full minute Tai then collapsed back against the couch panting heavily as Sora laid back against him, sweat pouring down both of their bodies as they got their breath back "thanks…I really…needed that" Sora breathed as she nuzzled back against Tai's chest just enjoying his scent and the feeling of his cock still inside of her sated pussy "I might be able to go home now without biting my mom's head off"

"Yeah, can't have you doing that" Tai panted back winding his arms around her to hold the brunette in place making her hum

"Yeah….one more round though…just to be sure"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
